The Divine War
by Dark's Queen
Summary: Hades and Persephone have a son. He is sent to Earth to find a wife and, when he returns, a war is about to begin to change everything. Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This isn't your typical Hades/Persephone myth...so be warned. If you're looking for a quick little smut, this story will take a little to get there because I want to establish my story first. But once the lemons begin...there will be no stopping me! Mwahaha! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Greek Mythology. If I did, I'd be one happy girl...trust me.  
**

Chapter 1

The Underworld

"My son," began Hades, Lord of the Underworld, in his deep, regal voice. He sat atop a grand throne made of onyx with small inlays of silver. His black robes clung to his lean muscles. His elbows rested on the arms of his throne with his hands folded under his strong chin. His ice blue eyes bore not unkindly into his son, Orpheus. "It is time you find a wife. Your mother and I have talked about it, and we agree that it is time."

Orpheus looked between his father and his mother. He had been schooled by Hecate to never betray his emotions, but he could not keep his eyebrows from rising slightly. This had come completely out of the blue. Never had he thought that he would be required to take a wife, especially at the age of 19.

"Father, I don't see why this is necessary. You will not lose your crown and, even if you did, I could easily rule this realm by myself. You did it yourself for centuries and, even now, half a year you are alone."

A black aura began to form around Hades as he clenched his teeth. Persephone, the Queen, gently squeezed her husband's arm and the aura slowly faded. Her strawberry blonde hair stood out starkly against her black and silver robes. Her own throne sat closely to her husbands. She smiled warmly at Orpheus, her green eyes twinkling in the candlelight surrounding the throne room.

"We believe that you should not be alone as we were for so long. And you very well know that your father has various enemies. It would be a good idea to have a woman on the throne next to you if something were to happen to us. You are to leave for Earth tomorrow. Pack your things and say goodbye to anyone you wish. We will expect you to be on the boat with Charon as Cerebus wakes," said his mother.

Orpheus bowed slightly and left the room quietly.

After they were sure their son was out of earshot, they relaxed. Hades reached over and grabbed his wife's hand and gently brought it to his lips.

"This is rather sudden, dear," Persephone said quietly as Hades continued to work his way up her arm. "He is only 19. He's about to be ready to stop aging. He has time."

"He needs a wife," Hades mumbled. "It was foretold by the fates that he would get one in three months and so it shall be."

"Three months! That's hardly even time to get to know one another, let alone get married!" Persephone said as she yanked her arm away.

"We seemed to work it out in a night. I have no doubt that my son has the same ability to charm the opposite sex. Besides, the fates said he would be happy with this girl."

"Did they say anything else? About your enemies, perhaps?" questioned Persephone.

"You know how they are: only telling small bits at a time. Now, let us retire and not worry about this anymore. Our son is well equipped to deal with the challenges he will meet. I have taken the liberty of enrolling him in something called a university. Aphrodite told me that would be a good place for him to meet someone."

Persephone sighed quietly. Not only was her son to be leaving the next morning, but Hades was in his usual brooding mood that seemed to occur after he finished meeting with the troublesome fates. She knew it would fade as quickly as it came, but it made it hard for him to see reason. Though she did agree with his decision to allow Orpheus to scour the Earth for a human girl. Goddesses tended to spend more time in others bed's than their own.

As she was in her own thoughts, she had not even noticed that her husband had transported them back to their bedchamber. The black and silver of their bed seemed to almost glow against the blue of the fire. She began to lean back on the bed when her husband caught her by her shoulders and brought her in to a passionate kiss.

"You very well know, my dear, that it is only your second night back. I will take what is mine."

He kissed her again with even more passion and slowly made his way towards her ear. As he slowly began to kiss and lick, she could feel the familiar beginnings of arousal begin to blossom as only Hades could do. Her hands moved up to bury themselves in his jet black hair as he began to nip at her neck. He ran his hands all over her body, but refused to take either of their clothes off.

"To hell with it," murmured Persephone and she focused her energy towards causing their robes to disappear. They both let out a gasp as his hands fell to her breasts and his member rubbed against her soaking core.

"Well, we seem to be learning a few new tricks."

"Just because I never show them doesn't mean I don't know them," she said as she rubbed herself against her husband.

He ducked his head to take a nipple in to his mouth and swirl his tongue around it making her let out a deep moan. "Enough with this. I've been gone for too long. Just fuck me."

"As you wish," said Hades. He reached between them and slowly rubbed his finger up Persephone's folds and slowly pushed his rock hard member into her. He could feel her walls already beginning to clench around him so he began to thrust as hard has he could in to her making her scream in climax. Soon afterwards, he exploded in to her, rolled off to the side when he had finished, and immediately closed his eyes.

When she was sure her husband was sleeping, she got up quietly, cleaned up, and made her way towards her son's room.

**A/N: I'd love to hear what everyone thinks so far! If you have any questions, I'll try my best to answer each of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Underworld

As Orpheus made his way towards his room, he began to think. Why were his parents making him marry at the age of 19? And why must he leave tomorrow? He, of course, was used to his parent's abrupt decisions and, sometimes, rash actions, but this quite possibly was the strangest of them all. But he knew his father had gone to talk to the fates shortly before his mother arrived back in the Underworld. Most sudden changes came after he had consulted them. While Orpheus himself had never had to visit the three sisters, he knew that his father never enjoyed it and did not envy him in the slightest.

He opened his door and immediately went over to lie on his bed. With just a snap of his fingers, a dark red fire blazed to life. He sat up slowly and began to walk over to his vanity and looked at his reflection. It would be easy, he knew, to attract women with his looks. All gods had a natural quality that made women notice them in a crowd. While his skin didn't have the tan, glowing property as his friend Apollo did, Orpheus's skin still was pleasant, if somewhat pale and he was thankful that he had inherited his father's dark hair. His eyes were a bluish-green, like something one would see in Poseidon's Palace. During the annual feast on Mount Olympus, he was often complimented on his bright smile.

But while he knew women found him attractive, he did not take advantage of it. It still embarrassed him when he was complimented on his looks, and he stayed away from the goddesses who often chased him. The nymphs held no attraction to him and most human women seemed, frankly, dull.

Orpheus began to unfasten his sword from his waist. Normally, he did not carry it, but his father had called him in immediately after practice and he had no time to change. Next, he slowly took off his robe and untied his traditional black sandals. His muscles were well defined on his arms and abdomen, one of the few things he was proud of on his body. He turned slightly to examine the light scar that ran down his side which came from the day he had challenged his mother to a duel. Not only had she managed to disarm him, but had cut him with his own sword. To add insult to injury, his sword instructor and his father had been there to witness. This was three years ago and both his powers and fighting skills had improved greatly since that time.

After he had stored everything in its proper place, he donned his black, silk sleeping pants. He knew he would not need to pack anything because, when he got wherever his parents were sending him, he could create whatever he needed.

"Orpheus?"

Orpheus turned around to look at his mother. He smiled slightly and looked her up and down. Her hair was in disarray and she had on a light pink night gown.

"Yes?" said Orpheus.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ready for tomorrow. Earth can be very…_different."_

"Hecate has taught me much of the ways of humans. I'll be fine. The only thing I must work on is the dialect of those around me," he said with a smile. He always missed his mother when she was away with his grandmother and, while he knew it may be childish, was upset that he had to leave her so soon after she returned.

"Yes, yes you will," she said as she made her way to sit on his bed as she used to when he was a child. "Your father has enrolled you in a university. You will be sure to meet someone there. And you should know all of the material they will attempt to teach. Now, you must sleep, my son. For, I hope, that this will be the last night that you will be alone in this bed."

**A/N: Isn't Persephone just the sweetest mother? So supportive of her son and all. Remember, reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three Days Later

College

In Orpheus's mind, math, specifically trigonometry, was of the devil. He never understood why anyone thought he would need to know how to determine the distance of something from where one is standing based on its height and angle.

As he walked into that horrible class on his first day of college, he knew he would hate it. The classroom looked utterly unappealing with walls of black and no windows. It smelt musty, as if no one had used it since his uncle Zeus had taken the throne. The humidity was overwhelming.

While surveying the dungeon for a seat, he spotted a very short girl. She had just sat down in a chair near the middle of the room and sat a bag down next to her. From the back, her hair appeared to be auburn and her skin not quite pale, but certainly not tan either. While it appeared that she was not happy to be here, she seemed as though she would be friendly.

He made his way over to her and looked down when he was to her left. "Hi," he said. "My name is Orpheus." He stuck out a hand which was meant to be shaken.

"Cool," she said. He awkwardly cleared his throat. His mother was the perfect example of someone being grumpy in the morning and he should not have expected a human woman to act any different. As he began to turn away, she spoke again. "I'm Cassandra," she said and turned to look at him.

She looked at him with blue eyes that seemed to be on fire, but, when he looked longer, seemed to be full of ice. Her smile was warm and he could tell she was looking him up and down.

"Is this your bag?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah. Um…just put it by my desk or…here…I can take it or…" she stuttered. From what Hecate had taught him, she was handling the "God Effect," as it was so called, quite well. The initial stuttering was to be expected, but she had at least maintained her dignity and kept her breasts in her shirt.

He sat down next to her and she leaned slightly away from him, almost as if she were afraid to touch him. He pinched his eyebrows together in puzzlement and then realized that he may not smell appeasing to a human woman.

"Do I smell bad?" he asked. She turned back to look at him again and smiled warmly.

"Oh, no. You smell quite…delicious," she said in a deeper voice than she had been using.

After a second, she realized what she had said and abruptly turned back to her desk and started doodling on her paper to keep from looking at him.

"So," he continued conversationally like they had known each other for years. "What are you majoring in?"

"Human Resource Management with a minor in Accounting," she replied.

"So you enjoy stripping people of their jobs and benefits and really like money?" he asked with a smile. She gave a crooked smile back and opened her mouth to answer, but the door flew open and in wobbled a tall, balding old man who walked slightly like a bulldog.

* * *

After class, he asked if she would like to grab a bite to eat before she had class again. She agreed after she gave him yet another once over.

They chose to have Papa John's pizza at the Student Union. As they ate, Orpheus worked up the courage to ask the question which had been on his mind all day.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Cassandra looked at him with raised eyebrows, but smiled just a bit. "Rather soon to be asking something like that, wouldn't you say?"

Orpheus ducked his head. He realized that it may seem rude to humans to ask so abruptly about one's romantic life.

"But, no," she continued. "I don't. It ended with me and my last boyfriend about two months ago."

"Oh. I…I'm sorry," said Orpheus.

That sat in silence for what seemed like five whole minutes, but was probably about five seconds.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking that is."

She smiled again, this time a bit bigger. "No, I don't mind. Now that I look back on it, it's really good that it ended. It was horrible, honestly. This guy was always telling me how pretty other girls were and how I should be able to look like them. He called me stupid, he made me buy everything and, when I didn't have enough money to do something, he would get so mad it was unbearable. If I went out with my friends, he would get mad and constantly think I was cheating on him. It lasted for nearly three years like that."

"Why didn't you-"

"Get out of it sooner?" she asked. Orpheus nodded. "I thought it was normal. I never really had parents. They died when I was 10 in a car accident. I was the only survivor. Then I was sent to live with my widowed grandma. She died about a year ago. She didn't really know what was happening in my relationship and my friends never really told me it wasn't right."

"At the end of school last year, he broke up with me. After three years of what I thought was love, caring for each other, and trusting one another, he broke up. Then he started dating another girl after just one week. I felt betrayed and lied to: like he had just used me for my brains," finished Cassandra.

"He sounds like an ass," said Orpheus. The entire story made him want to find this boy and have his Uncle Zeus stick a lightning bolt up his ass or have Hera turn him into an ant so he could squish him. He had heard many stories of betrayal in his life, but never had one affected him so greatly. He wanted to protect this girl from anyone else like that because she seemed so genuine. It was almost like he loved her…loved her at first sight.

Cassandra laughed lightly at his extremely accurate assessment of her ex. "Yes, he was. And you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. I don't really want to date a whole lot of girls."

"Ha. And I didn't want more than one guy to see my boobs," she said with an ironic smile. "How are you gonna find the one if you don't try being with a few?" she asked.

"Oh, my family is pretty lucky about it. Well, my immediate family anyway. Mother and father met and fell in love in just one night. And they were the first for both of them."

"And you're hoping the same will work for you?"

"I know it will," he said confidently.

Cassandra smiled at him. She felt something tug at her heart, almost like she wanted to be the one that he was with. There was something about him…something that really made her smile like she hadn't in what felt like years. She knew that she hardly even knew this person, but she felt like she had known him all her life. Like she already loved him.

"Would you like to be in a relationship?" he asked abruptly. He didn't know quite where it came from, but he knew it was the right thing to say.

Cassandra tilted her head and smiled.

"You know what? I think that I would."

**A/N: Reviews rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Same Time

Cave of the Fates

The air was damp and cold. The three sisters huddled around a globe in the center of the room and were surrounded by scissors, thread and a spinning wheel. A tapestry sat behind them, showing the fate of the entire world while, to their right, several strands of thread hung. Some were black as night while others were as pure of white as a star shining brightly.

Suddenly, a blood red thread floated over towards the sisters along with a purple one. In a brilliant flash of light, the two became intertwined and fell before the three person audience. Slowly, a silver glow began to emanate from the strands.

"It would appear the saviors have met," said Lacheses, the drawer of lots.

"Yes, and their fates have already become intertwined," Clotho commented.

"Soon, the Great War begin anew," Atropos said.

"The enemies of the lords shall rise again-"

"The heroes of old will take up their weapons-"

"And new rulers will be crowned!"

**A/N: I know, short chapter. But things are going to get exciting here in a bit. Remember, review, review, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three Months Later

An Italian Restaurant

It had been three months since Cassandra and Orpheus began dating. Both were happy in a way that most could not fathom. They continued to eat lunch after each trigonometry class and spent most of their time together.

"I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs," said Cassandra to the waitress.

"And I'll have the same," Orpheus said with a smile in Cassandra's direction.

"You know, I've always wondered why you're named Orpheus. It's not a name one hears very often."

"My mother admired his love for his wife," Orpheus said with a smart ass smile. "Just not his stupidity."

Cassandra laughed brightly and reached over to grab her lover's hand. "I'm so glad we could do this tonight. I've really needed to wind down for a while," she said as she looked into his eyes. She felt the familiar butterflies start in her stomach and work its way to her heart.

"So glad I can help," he said and squeezed her hand. "You know, your name means enticer of men."

"Oh, really," she smirked. "And do I entice you?"

"More than you could ever know."

Orpheus leaned over and gave her a kiss, perhaps too deep of one for them being in public. As he pulled away, he saw her breasts heaving beneath the low cut dress he had bought her earlier that day and was wearing it on his request.

"My eyes are up here, darling," she said breathlessly.

"Yes, they are. But I can't help but think about removing your clothing from you later tonight," he said in a low voice.

"Aren't we in fine order today," she said quietly, hardly being able to focus. While the butterflies had started in her stomach, they were beginning to move considerably lower. She crossed her legs and squeezed them together, trying to relieve some of the pressure that was building up. Orpheus always seemed to do this to her by just talking and it was even better when he touched her.

As quickly as Orpheus's seductive manner came over him, it went, though Cassandra's arousal did not. He began to talk about some of his classes which Cassandra weren't in and, when she did not answer one of his questions, he looked over at her with worry.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's him…Zach. My ex," she said with wide eyes.

The same anger that nearly overtook Orpheus when he first heard of this man began to ebb back into him. He reached down to Cassandra's thigh and squeezed perhaps a bit too hard. But instead of jerking away, she moaned quietly. He cast a glance in her direction and saw her eyes were darker than normal, but still had loathing for her ex.

"Would you like to leave?" Orpheus asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh, no. I hope he sees us. I want him to know how much happier I am with someone else."

Almost as if on cue, a tall man came over to their table. He was tan and had golden brown hair and his smile was immaculate.

"Hello, Cassandra," he said in a fake cheerful voice. "I didn't expect to see you out and about with some other man."

Cassandra smiled sweetly and cocked her head to one side. "Of course I am. This is my boyfriend, Orpheus."

"What an odd name." Zach reached out to shake Orpheus's hand.

Orpheus always kept his "God Effect" turned down around humans because he knew of its effect of women. But he also knew that he could channel it and use a great deal of his power to show this Zach person how small he was in the world.

As he reached out to shake Zach's hand, he did just that. He could feel Cassandra begin to warm up to a level which he had never thought possible and saw the flickers of fear in the scumbag's eyes. When he sat back down, Cassandra turned to him, her eyes were as dark as he had ever seen and felt like they were literally burning in to him.

"If you'll excuse us now, Zachary, I'll be enjoying my date," said Cassandra in a sultry voice. As she turned back to Orpheus, she smashed her lips in to his and moaned deeply. Out of the corner of his eye, Orpheus could see that there was a small tent in her ex's pants. Zach left abruptly and Orpheus felt a sense of pride that his girlfriend could cause such a reaction in another man.

When Cassandra pulled back, she apologized profusely for what she had done, claiming it was completely inappropriate and that he hoped he didn't think she was a slut. He assured her that he did not.

The dinner was filled with slight kisses and sexual tension. Cassandra's thighs continued to get more slick and her eyes never got any lighter than they were before her passionate kiss with Orpheus.

As soon as Orpheus shut the door behind Cassandra at his apartment, he pushed her up against it and kissed her furiously. She immediately began to kiss back with more passion than she ever had. He thrust his tongue in to her mouth and she bit down lightly causing him to grind in to her. With one hand, Orpheus trapped her hands above her head and, with the other, began to massage one of her breasts.

"Orpheus," Cassandra moaned.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you let me change in to that cute little thing you bought me today," she said in a voice laced with passion and lust. She ran a finger down his chest and looped it in his pants. Using this leverage, she guided him over to his loveseat. When his knees were against the edge, she pushed him down and straddled him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Quite," she whispered in his ear and nibbled. She slowly got up and walked towards Orpheus's bedroom where a matching underwear set of black lace was laying.

Right in front of Orpheus, a glimmer began to appear. It weaved in and out of focus until a deep voice quietly spoke from it.

"Orpheus, you are to return home immediately. Bring your friend along with you," said the voice of his father.

"But he began.

"I know, you were about to bed her. The fates say you must be married first. It is the beginning of a prophecy. Bring her here immediately. You will have your chance later."

The glimmer disappeared right before Cassandra walked back in. Her hips swayed and barely any spot was left to the imagination. Her hair was messy in a sexy way and, as she began to walk towards Orpheus, he noticed how wet she truly was.

He groaned softly knowing that he would not be able to enjoy the pleasures of her body tonight, but still knew that he must return home quickly.

As she once again straddled him, she moaned as she felt his arousal. He leaned in to her and claimed her lips once again and wound his hand around the back of her neck. He released a small amount of energy to knock her out. As she went limp on his body, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He gently carried her to his bedroom where he wrapped her in a sheet. Taking a deep breath, he transported them both to the throne room of his parents.

"Well," said his mother. "It appears that abducting women runs in the family."

**A/N: Hades-the cockblocker. Reviews appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Underworld

The shades which were being judged turned to look at Orpheus and a limp Cassandra in his arms. He held her closer to himself when the lost spirits began to move towards her.

"Seph," began Hades. "Take the girl and Orpheus and have her cleaned up."

The queen gracefully rose from her throne and motioned for Orpheus to follow her. As they walked through the corridor, Orpheus caught his mother up on what all had happened to him and how he met Cassandra including how her last relationship ended, her rough childhood with hardly any family, and that they had met Zachary in a restaurant earlier that day.

"I hope you scared him at least a little bit," she said with a smirk.

"Of course."

Persephone opened the door to the bathing room. In the middle, there was a large, almost pool-like shape. Water filled it with a snap of Persephone's fingers. The queen took Cassandra from Orpheus's arms with surprisingly gentle strength.

"Son, I would recommend you bathe yourself and change into more appropriate attire."

"I don't want to leave her," he said.

"No harm will come to her," said Persephone. "Now, go," she said in a voice which left no room for argument.

When he had left, the queen began to remove the sheet from the younger woman's body. As she gazed down on what Cassandra was wearing, she couldn't suppress both a smile and slight moan. She had always looked at the nymphs in the forests perhaps a bit too closely for a woman with a husband, and had always enjoyed the feeling of another woman's breasts against her own when she had bathed nude in the forest. Seeing someone younger than her and in something as simple as black lace was enough to make her wet.

Persephone reached around Cassandra's back and fumbled for a minute with the hook in the bra as goddesses used magic to keep their breasts under control and had no need for such articles of clothing. As the bra was removed, Cassandra's breasts sprang forward. Her nipples were still hard from her encounter with Orpheus and this made the queen even more wet. Mesmerized by the perfectly round globes and dusky pink color of Cassandra's nipples, Persephone gently flicked a nipple just as she did her own. The younger woman jerked slightly and let out a low moan. The queen gently squeezed Cassandra's left breast and she lifted her chest off the ground in an attempt to feel more of the queen's hand.

Next, Persephone slowly removed Cassandra's bottom piece of undergarments. Cassandra's arousal hit the queen like a tidal wave. It smelt wonderful and, the queen knew, if she tasted it, it would taste even better. The younger woman's thighs were slick with need and, as Persephone was about to run her finger up Cassandra's entrance, she realized what she was doing. This was her son's love, not someone for her to play around with. She immediately removed herself from Cassandra and took off her own clothes so that she might join Cassandra in the bath as well.

Persephone picked Cassandra up again and walked them in to the bath. She sat her down on a small step and began to rub her down with oils that smelt like jasmine. Cassandra's hair was magicked clean and Persephone gently washed both of their arousals away.

Once Cassandra had been dried off, Persephone went over to the huge wardrobe in the corner of the room. She picked out a simple white robe and golden sandals and clothed the younger woman. She herself donned her typical black robe with silver sandals. The queen picked up Cassandra and made her way to her son's room.

**A/N: Hmm...Persephone may not be the innocent little Goddess everyone always made her out to be. Hehehe. Reviews appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Underworld

Persephone gently laid Cassandra down on the large bed in her son's room and sat down next to her. She ran her fingers through the girl's hair in an attempt to tame the curls which were slowly beginning to form. The queen smiled at how beautiful her son's soon-to-be wife truly was. While she knew she would never be able to act upon it, there was still a small bit of arousal deep within her which wanted to claim her as her own. But she knew that it would never be allowed so she decided to begin to think of her as her own daughter.

"Will she wake soon?" said a deep voice from the entry. Persephone turned to look at her husband. His silver crown still sat atop his head and his dark purple cape billowed out from behind him. These were things he typically only wore when seated upon his throne. He looked regal and his eyes were on fire with curiosity, anticipation, and command.

"I would imagine so," said his wife. "Your son does have at least some compassion for the comfort of the one he's abducting."

Hades laughed and came to sit by his wife, holding her around the waste. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and looked down at Cassandra for the first time.

"There's something about her," he began. "Something that makes her seem like she will get along in this place well."

"She has lost her entire family," Persephone said. "I would image that she is used to death."

Hades frowned a bit. He did not know what it was like to have a loved one die, but he remembered how pained the man Orpheus was when he lost his wife. It must be truly terrible and he, ironically, did not wish it upon anyone.

"She will need to be taught," said Hades.

"I would image that I could do that," his wife said. He knew she was right. She was and excellent teacher and a very powerful goddess even if she did not always show it. She had inherited both her mother and father's affinity for magic and gained even more when Hades first spilt his seed within her.

Orpheus walked into his room from a doorway on the back wall. His hair still appeared wet and he was wearing black as usual. He looked directly towards Cassandra and furrowed his brow.

"Will she be ok? She is quite small. I hope I didn't hurt her," he said.

Cassandra began to move slowly, first her legs then her neck. She let out a low groan. Her eyes opened and, at first, did not take in her surroundings fully.

All of a sudden, she sat up and crawled as far away from Persephone and Hades as possible. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two and her mouth began to open as if to scream.

"Cassandra," Orpheus said and ran over to her. He took her in his arms gently and, without even a second thought at how his parents were watching him, he kissed her deeply. Persephone watched intently as their lips joined and her breathing became shallow. Hades cast her a side glance and smirked. He knew of his wife's desire for women and also knew that no one would ever come between him and her. He decided he would see how this one played out.

"What's going on," Cassandra said in a weak voice.

"Cassandra," began Orpheus. "You are in the Underworld."

"What?"

"You're in the Underworld."

"Yes, I heard you. I just don't believe you," she said. She looked around and saw a man and a woman probably in their mid-20's sitting on the bed with them. A dark red fire was blazing in a fireplace to her right and they looked to be in a castle. She must have hit her head very, very hard.

"Please forgive my son for not introducing us properly," said the man. "I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld. And this is my wife, Persephone, my queen and Goddess of Spring." He awkwardly stuck out a hand in the exact same way his son did the first day he met her. Cassandra looked at it skeptically then reached out and touched him.

An electric shock traveled up Cassandra's arm and straight to her brain. Images of Hades and his brothers overthrowing Kronos, him kidnapping Persephone, Orpheus learning how to walk and use magic, of him being beaten by his mother at a sword duel, and of him being sent to Earth flowed in to her mind and left no room for skepticism.

Hades let go of her hand and, when Cassandra opened her eyes, she saw Orpheus's mother looking at Hades with annoyance in her eyes.

"Did you really have to do that?" she said.

"It was much easier than explaining it out and her not believing then having to do that anyway," he sniffed indignantly.

Persephone rolled her eyes and him and looked back at Cassandra.

"As my husband said in a rather prestigious manner, I am Persephone, Orpheus's mother." She smiled warmly and touched Cassandra's arm. Cassandra felt an immediate liking towards the woman and felt like she could go to her with anything she needed. "And now, we will leave you two to your devices. You are both expected at dinner soon."

Hades and Persephone left the room quietly and made their way back to the throne room. Cassandra and Orpheus sat in silence, staring at each other trying to figure out who would make the first move.

"Am I dead?" whispered Cassandra.

"Oh, goodness no! You're here because I want to marry you!" exclaimed Orpheus. When Cassandra only looked at him even more wide eyed than before, he realized how awkward that must have been. "I…I mean. If you want to. I was sent to earth…and…I wanted to…I found you and I fell in love almost immediately…and I had hoped that it would be ok if, you know…"

Cassandra couldn't help but suppress a smile at Orpheus. She was usually the one sputtering and trying to find her words, but he was nearly drowning in his own embarrassment.

"This is all happening rather quickly, Orpheus," Cassandra said with a smile. "Does it normally happen this fast in your world?"

"Much quicker! In fact, most people have already had sex by…" he drifted off again. This time, Cassandra laughed at how much more he was embarrassing himself at every turn.

"Then yes, I will marry you."

Orpheus leaped on to her and planted a kiss filled with love. Cassandra wrapped her arms around him to keep him close.

"Sleep in my room tonight," he said with a smile.

Cassandra's smile faltered for just a second and looked in to his eyes searching for what exactly that meant.

"Do not worry, love. We can wait until after the marriage if that is what you want. But I still insist that you at least be against my body when I sleep and when I wake so I may ensure that you are safe."

Cassandra smiled again. "You're such the romantic."

As they left Orpheus's room, Cassandra linked her arm in his.

"Dear," she said. "I believe whoever dressed me in this piece of cloth forgot to put any undergarments on me."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Women never wear them in this world."

"…oh my."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the others because some of the necessary "admin" details take place. Enjoy! **

Chapter 8

Underworld

"We don't normally have so many people at our table," whispered Orpheus in Cassandra's ear. "I believe my father was making an attempt at celebrating your arrival."

As Cassandra looked around at the array of guests, she could see it as an attempt and certainly not succeeding. Perhaps it was because of how these people were looking at her as if she were a hunk of meat to be devoured. There was an awkward silence that engulfed the room as the Lord and Queen of the Underworld had yet to arrive.

An old, wizened man sat down in the seat across from Cassandra and let out a wheezy breath. His grey hair came down to his shoulders, but was not greasy as one may have suspected. His nose was long and crooked and his eyes were a lifeless grey that matched his hair. A black robe (as it seemed that is what everyone wore in the Underworld) covered him and did not manage to hide the fact that he was hunched over. His hands appeared gnarled and calloused from many centuries of manual labor. He snarled at the entire table of guests except when he came to Orpheus. A smile which showed yellowed teeth broke out over his face and seemed to reach his eyes and bring a bit of life back to them.

"Orpheus!" he exclaimed in a surprisingly young sounding voice. "I haven't seen you in nearly three months. I trust your journey went well."

Cassandra looked to her fiancé to see that he was smiling as well as if he had met an old friend.

"Of course! This is my wife-to-be, Cassandra," Orpheus said as he gently put an arm around her shoulders. The old man's smile faded for a minute to look at Cassandra. He looked her up and down and eventually smiled again. "Cassandra," said Orpheus. "This is Charon."

Charon held his hand out over the table, but Cassandra merely looked at it. Orpheus laughed and, when he noticed Charon's confused look, explained what Hades had done to Cassandra when she shook his hand. Charon smiled good-naturedly.

"Yes," a man sitting next to Charon said. "Lord Hades can be a bit…dramatic." Orpheus introduced the man as Thanatos.

Cassandra smiled at Thanatos and noticed his blackish-blue wings that came gracefully from his back. His black hair was short, but gently curled around his face which seemed young for a body sculpted with muscles. He wore no shirt to cover his pale torso, but merely black silk pants. His eyes were as black as the night sky.

"Thanatos is my sword instructor. It isn't very well known that he is quite proficient with a sword."

"I'm sure he likes to think so," said a woman with light blonde hair. Her grey robe hung off her shoulders and accentuated her curves. She sat down next to Thanatos and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Her blue eyes shone in a way that one could tell she enjoyed causing a bit of mischief.

"Been starting any wars recently, Eris?" Charon asked.

"Been getting knocked off your own boat, Charon?" she quipped back, not even looking at him.

Cassandra laughed in spite of her nervousness. She realized that each of these people could probably kill her in a millisecond, but she could not help feeling at home with them.

Eris looked at Cassandra with an eyebrow raised. "And who might this charming young lady be, Orpheus? Don't tell me that you've taken to your father's ways."

"This is Cassandra. We are to be married."

Eris smiled at Cassandra. "My, my. A human girl frisked away to the Underworld. And wearing pure white no less. However, I'm sure that isn't the case. Being pure that is. With eyes and a mouth like that, there must have been-"

"Eris," Thanatos hissed. Cassandra's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and Eris continued to smile at her. Thanatos was looking at Eris with a frown and Charon couldn't help but laugh.

"I know it's your nature, Eris, but please try not to cause any trouble," said a woman sitting at the far end of the table. Her brown hair flowed in curls down to her elbows. Her face was beautiful in every sense of the world and she sat with purpose.

"That's Nyx," whispered Orpheus. "She hardly ever comes to a dinner. You must have sparked her interest. Sitting next to her is her consort, Erebus."

Erebus was tall and was not smiling. His eyes were pure black and held no room for light. His robe was black, almost as if it were simply empty space and not truly there at all. He turned to look at Cassandra and she could feel herself slowly sliding in to his eyes, and he seemed to beckon her further in.

A hand gently squeezed her leg and she turned to look at Orpheus. "You'll get used to everyone's powers. It may just take a bit." He smiled at her and risked a small kiss on the lips.

As time slid by, Cassandra became more accustomed to everyone's ways, though she did not look back at Erebus again. Nyx seemed to be a nice woman, but not one to be messed with. And Charon explained to her the correct way to row a boat across a river. She smiled and laughed at their jokes with them, until another woman appeared behind her with a small "pop!"

"Ah," the woman said. "You must be Cassandra." The woman put her arms on Cassandra's shoulders and squeezed. Her fingers felt soft, but almost like constant electricity was coming from them and into Cassandra. All eyes were on the woman behind her, but Cassandra felt too afraid to move.

The hands slowly slid from her shoulders and she sat in the open seat beside Cassandra. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful with black hair and violet eyes. Her robe was a dark purple and her smile was impeccable. While Cassandra did not often look at a woman's breasts, she saw how round and perfect this woman's were and how low cut the robe was. When she looked back into the older woman's eyes, she saw a friendly light, if not a bit mischievous.

"I'm Hecate," said the woman. She brushed her hand against Cassandra's cheek and let it fall to brush Cassandra's breast. Orpheus cleared his throat in an attempt to disrupt Hecate's obvious flirting, but all it did was make the woman smile even more. On the other side of the table, Eris began to giggle until Thanatos kicked her.

"The Fates have told me all about you, dear," Hecate said.

"They have?" Cassandra asked in a voice that sounded much more confident than she felt.

"Oh, yes. They are quite pleased with Orpheus's choice in you. As am I," she said. "I trust that Orpheus has been keeping up on his studies while he was away?" she said as she looked around Cassandra towards Orpheus.

"Yes," he said in a slightly tight voice. While he truly enjoyed being Hecate's pupil, her obvious flirting was beginning to wear on him.

"Wonderful."

Hecate turned around to address Nyx and Erebus, so Cassandra turned to talk to Orpheus. He explained to her that Hecate was the Goddess of Witchcraft and was a powerful person to have on one's side in a fight.

As Cassandra continued to become familiar with Charon and Thanatos, she suddenly felt a powerful presence at the edge of her mind. It pushed further and further until it was completely inside her. Her own memories sprang up, unbidden. She was at her parents funeral, her first kiss with Zachary, Zachary touching her breasts for the first time, her refusing him to go any further until she knew he was the one, her grandmother dying in her arms, Zachary breaking up with her, meeting Orpheus, her first kiss with Orpheus. As quickly as the presence was there, it retreated and she collapsed in to Orpheus's arms.

When she looked around, she saw everyone was standing, looking from her, to Hecate, to a now present Hades and Persephone.

"You may be a guest in our home, but you will not invade Cassandra's mind," said Persephone in a voice which Orpheus had never heard her use. It was laced with power and something else he could not identify.

Hecate slightly nodded her head. "As you wish, my queen."

Hades and Persephone smiled at one another as if nothing had happened and set themselves down at the head of the table. Throughout a dinner of rich foods, the table asked various questions about Cassandra's life on Earth. While they knew the ways of humans, they hardly ever stopped to talk to them. After a while, it seemed as if Cassandra truly belonged in this dark place where very few dared to go.

"Now," said Hades. "I believe we have a few things to discuss. A wedding must be planned. Even though we are not truly related, we feel as though everyone at this table is a part of our family, making your decisions nearly as important as our own."

"How pompously put," said Eris.

"The first thing we must decide is Cassandra's divine parentage," continued Hades. "As you all know, she is human. All of the Gods have agreed to be her parents and we must choose who will be the father and mother."

"But I already have a mom and dad," Cassandra said. "They just aren't around."

"We know, dear. But, in order for you to live with us, you must have Olympian parents. They won't replace your true ones," said Persephone in a light voice.

"Why have they already agreed?" asked Orpheus.

"When I told them earlier today that my son had already picked a wife, they were all ecstatic. But, when I mentioned she was human, there was a bit of a downturn in the mood. Hera, being the magnificent spy that she is, managed to conjure up a bit of information on Cassandra. They all agreed that she was worthy of Orpheus and all were happy to make it happen," said Hades.

"I think they just want to feel more important," said Nyx. A few people laughed.

"As you know, whoever we pick will give an amount of power to Cassandra," Hades continued with a slight nod in her direction. "We must choose carefully."

"The father may be the hardest to figure out," said Charon thoughtfully. "The most powerful is Zeus, but we know of Hera's hatred for his children."

"Hera seemed to enjoy Cassandra when she conjured up her true being. I believe it may be different this time."

"Poseidon is also powerful. He would give her power and stay out of her life," said Nyx.

"True," said Persephone. "I will have to say no to Ares though. I don't want a bloodthirsty woman in my house."

"Then perhaps Zeus is our truly best choice," said Orpheus. When everyone looked at him, he continued. "Cassandra will need power; she will be the youngest of the Olympians. Zeus also has a habit of creating children and then leaving. And he does not mess with father much."

Everyone around the table nodded their heads, even Cassandra who did not really have an opinion as she didn't know what was going on.

"And the mother," continued Persephone. "We should probably stay away from Aphrodite if the father is Zeus."

"I'd be the horniest of them all," said Cassandra in what she thought was a quiet voice. When everyone broke out in laughter, even Erebus who had not said a word the entire night, she turned a bright shade of pink.

"Don't be embarrassed, Cassandra," said Hades with a smile. "We were all thinking it."

"Artemis would be a good choice," said Thanatos.

"Too prudish," said Hecate. "Perhaps Athena. She's intelligent, beautiful, and quite the warrior."

"I agree," said Erebus. Everyone at the table jumped except Nyx. There was a slight pause in the conversation.

"Then it is decided. Cassandra shall be the child of Zeus of Athena."

"It was also decided that the wedding would be held next week on Mount Olympus as Cassandra will need to go through the deification ceremony," said Persephone.

"Next week!" Cassandra blurted. Everyone turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. "It's just that everything seems to be happening so quickly."

"That's the way it happens, dear," said Hecate. "Of course, you'd think that for people who have an eternity to live, we would take things a bit slower."

Cassandra took a deep breath and apologized. She obviously had a lot to learn about being an immortal. But, she knew that she truly loved Orpheus will all of her heart, and would do what needed to be done to be with him.

"Now, Cassandra must be taught. My wife has already agreed to help her learn how to behave and, later on, how to control her powers. Hecate, would you be so kind as to teach her how to wield a bow?"

Hecate smiled predatorily at Cassandra. "Oh, yes."

"Good. Cassandra will start her lessons with Persephone tomorrow and with Hecate the day after that," said Hades with finality. "Now, I would like to get some rest after an eventful day like today. It was a pleasure to see you all."

Hades rose with his wife and nodded his head in the table's direction. When the rest had said their goodbyes and Hecate had hugged Cassandra a bit too tightly, Orpheus led Cassandra back to their room.

As they entered Orpheus's room, he took Cassandra gently by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I know this is happening very quickly, but I want you to know that you can say wait if you wish to my parents."

"Darling," Cassandra began with a smile. "I lost my entire family. I lost someone I thought truly cared about me. I grew up in about a year total. You are the best thing in the world that has happened to me. Yes, you practically kidnapped me to the Underworld. Yes, your father used some sort of freaky magic to make me believe that I am where I am. And yes, I'm wearing a weird toga thing. But I want to be with you. And if this is what I have to do in order to get that, I can accept it."

Orpheus brought her in to a kiss and held her there, slowly running his fingers through her hair.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

Orpheus picked her up swiftly and deposited her on his bed. He gently took off her golden sandals and took them to his vanity where he quickly changed into sleep wear. When he looked back, he saw her eyes already closed and she was breathing deeply, hugging one of his pillows. Orpheus sighed and went to lay down behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist while resting his head behind her neck. After thinking about their new life together, he drifted off into a sleep filled with all of his dreams coming true.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Let the smut begin.**

Chapter 9

The Underworld

"Persephone," said Cassandra. Their lessons before the wedding were nearly at an end as the wedding was the following day. They had grown close, as if they were friends and one was not going to be the other's mother. "I know this may be awkward, but why do all Gods and Goddesses…change partners so quickly?"

Persephone laughed and looked at the younger woman. "I assume you noticed the pattern of events, then." Cassandra nodded. She had been working most recently on learning the stories of all the Gods and Goddesses she would encounter during her wedding day. "Well, I cannot say for sure, but most believe that they could gain powers by having sex with others. Of course, this happens only on very rare occasions. For example, I inherited powers from Hades when we were first married."

"So, they do it more for power and not because of the pleasure?"

"I suppose you could say that. However, the pleasure does make it worthwhile. But some wish for their partner to have other partners. It is almost expected in some circles," said Persephone.

"Will Orpheus expect me to do that?" Cassandra said, turning pink.

"I would imagine Orpheus will want you to do what makes you happy as long as your relationship with him does not falter. That is what his father and I had agreed to. And I would imagine that you will see that most Gods and Goddesses are not exactly what one would want to sleep with."

"I see," Cassandra said. Her mind was elsewhere though and not truly on her studies. Persephone saw this and became worried. Cassandra was always very focused and intent on learning the lesson which Persephone had prepared.

"Is something wrong, dear?" she asked as she scooted closer to Cassandra. They had truly become closer than daughter and mother and friendlier. Relationships moved quickly when you were surrounded by the "God Effect" Persephone knew.

"I…it's just that I'm nervous about my wedding night," Cassandra said in a rush. She didn't know what had made her say it except that Persephone seemed to truly care. Cassandra did not have anyone to talk to about such things when she was on earth.

"Your wedding will go just fine," Persephone said.

"No, I mean the night part."

"You haven't…" Persephone trailed off, looking down at the younger girl.

"No," she said quietly.

"I would have thought that you would have. You're quite beautiful," the queen said. Very dark images were assailing the queen's mind of taking the young virgin for herself. Her eyes were becoming dark, she knew, and she could feel a coil beginning to form in her lower abdomen. She gazed over Cassandra's body and remembered what she had looked like. They had obtained Cassandra a razor, so she knew she would still be shaved. And her round breasts still looked exquisite, she was sure. Her thighs were becoming slick with want.

"Zachary wanted me to. I just didn't know. I was scared. And I'm scared now too. What if I'm not right?" Cassandra said as quietly as before.

"I'm sure nothing is wrong with you," Persephone said in a voice that was deeper than she had intended.

Cassandra looked up at the woman and saw her eyes looking at her with lust. She had no desire for women, but something was strangely appealing about the way she was being looked at. A huge wave of lust washed over her and her thighs immediately became wet.

A presence, much as it did when Hecate pushed herself in to her mind, pressed for entrance. Persephone had taught her how to block those she did not want from her mind and could tell that this was Orpheus trying to communicate with her.

_Let go, Cassandra,_ Orpheus's voice said in her mind. _Let my mother show you. It's ok. Trust me._

The presence gave her a soft nudge and sent yet another wave of lust. She knew it was truly Orpheus and not an imposter due to the natural aura which she was so familiar with. She thought for a moment, then turned back to Persephone.

"Could you help me understand?" she asked looking directly in to the queen's eyes.

"What?" Persephone asked, looking almost startled.

"Could you help me understand what I'll be feeling? Could you show me?" she asked again and scooted closer, almost to where the two women's breasts were touching. Both women's breathing was shallow, and Persephone's mouth was open.

The queen flung out a hand in the direction of the door to the room and both closed and locked it with just a thought. While Cassandra was still distracted by that, Persephone grabbed the younger woman's chin and gently moved Cassandra to face her. She smashed her lips in to Cassandra's and slowly began to massage the girl's lips with her own. Soon, Cassandra's tongue was begging for entrance to Persephone's mouth. The queen couldn't suppress a smirk and gently opened, loving the fact that Cassandra had taken just a small amount of control.

Persephone's mouth left Cassandra's to trail to her neck. She kissed lightly, sucking along the way down to her collarbone. Her left hand slid down Cassandra's body to rest on her breast, causing Cassandra to moan deep in her throat. The queen squeezed gently, not wanting to hurt the younger girl. She continued to squeeze until she heard a sharp intake of breath instead of a moan and laughed in to the girl's neck.

"What all have you done, dear?" Persephone asked.

"I've never came," she whispered, surprised she could get that much out.

"Have you tried?"

"No," she gasped as the queen squeezed her other breast.

The queen moaned again, knowing that she would be the first to enter Cassandra, and vanished the girl's clothes. She looked down on her, seeing how beautiful she was. Her pussy was still shaven and glistening, matching the glisten on her thighs. Cassandra's breasts were perfectly round and her nipples were hard, begging to be licked.

"I can assure you," began the queen. "I will make you scream my name."

Persephone pushed the younger woman back to lay on her husband and her own bed. She crawled on top of the naked woman and pinched a nipple in her right hand. Cassandra raised her chest off of the ground to rise into the touch. Persephone lowered her lips to Cassandra's nipple and let the tip of her tongue brush against it. Cassandra gasped out and buried her hands in the queen's hair and pushed her forward. The older woman smirked at Cassandra's silent begging and engulfed her nipple in her mouth. She sucked lightly, biting occasionally and then sucking and licking away the pain.

Cassandra's hips were slowly moving in circles of their own accord and she was moaning with abandon. With her mouth still on Cassandra's nipple, Persephone moved a hand lower down the girl's body. She cupped her mound and let one finger slide between Cassandra's lips and make circles around her clit. When her finger finally made contact, Cassandra cried out and bucked her hips.

"Are you ready?" Persephone asked as she positioned a finger at Cassandra's dripping entrance.

"Please," Cassandra moaned. In response, Persephone slowly pushed a finger inside the younger woman. Cassandra writhed beneath the queen's touch. As Persephone quickened the pace, Cassandra moved her hips faster causing Persephone to touch her clit. A coiling feeling was forming rapidly in Cassandra and she desperately needed release.

"I…"she began, but could not form any other articulate words.

"Yes," whispered the queen in the girl's ear. "Cum for me."

Muscles clenched around Persephone's fingers as Cassandra screamed her name and grabbed her shoulders roughly. The pleasure was immense, making her toes curl and raise her body to touch the older woman's. The queen continued to thrust her fingers inside the other woman and, after Cassandra came down from her high, she slowly removed them and brought them up to her mouth to lick them clean and moaned deep in her throat at the sweetness she tasted.

Persephone rolled off to the side of Cassandra and took her in her arms and rested her head on her chest. She stroked her hair softly while trying to manage her own arousal which she had not yet taken care of.

"Thank you," whispered Cassandra.

"Mmhmm," she queen said back in a daze.

As they lay like that for a moment, Cassandra realized that the queen was squeezing her thighs together. She slowly moved the hand which had been resting on the queen's stomach lower to rest over her mound.

"Cassandra," Persephone whispered. "You don't need to do that."

"But I want to," came the reply. "You made me scream your name, now you will scream mine," Cassandra whispered in the queen's ear. "Take off your clothes, please," she said a bit unsure of herself.

Persephone immediately vanished her own clothes. Cassandra was on top of her in an instant, gently sucking at the older woman's breasts. She looked up at Persephone to see that her head was thrown back and her mouth was open in a silent moan and became proud of herself. Cassandra moved her hand to the other breast and, at the same time, bit down hard and pinched at the same time causing a hiss and for Persephone to look straight into her eyes.

"Have a bit of a dark side?" she breathed.

Cassandra smiled evilly, but went back to gently sucking until Persephone's hips were grinding into her own. She kissed down the queen's body until she came to the tip of her lips. She hesitated only a minute before speaking to Persephone again.

"Guide my hand," she said huskily.

Persephone moaned at the younger woman's tone and moved her hand down to join Cassandra's. She positioned two of Cassandra's fingers at her entrance and pushed them forward, her finger entering herself at the same time Cassandra's did. The feeling was exquisite for both: the tightness of Persephone's pussy around Cassandra's fingers and the fullness the queen was feeling.

They began moving in and out of Persephone slowly and gaining pace as time went on. Persephone exited her own body and guided her finger to Cassandra's mouth. The younger woman opened obediently and sucked tasting the other woman's juices.

Cassandra stopped abruptly and looked at Persephone. What the queen saw was both terrifying and erotic at the same time. Cassandra's eyes had turned as deep blue as the deepest part of the ocean and stared into her with an intensity which she had only seen in her husband. It was only later that she realized that a Goddesse's juices had the same effect on humans as the "God Effect."

Cassandra lowered her mouth to the queen's clit and began to lick while thrusting even harder into her. Persephone wrapped her hands in Cassandra's hair and pulled her closer and began to fall over the edge releasing her juices for Cassandra to lick up. She knew she was screaming loudly, but could not hear herself as the roar in her ears was too great.

When she finally gained her composure, she looked to Cassandra to see a strange silver glow emitting from every pore of the girl's body. Her brain still hindered, it took a moment to understand what she was seeing.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

"Wh…what's going on," Cassandra stuttered, her eyes back to normal.

"It would appear that you've inherited my power," the queen said back stunned. When Cassandra only stared back at her, she wrapped her arms around the girl and brought her close to her body. "I think, when you drank my juices, something must have transferred between us. As I said, it is uncommon but not unheard of."

"But, is it ok?"

"Yes! Of course it is! It's just…going to be a bit awkward if anyone notices it before tomorrow. Magic leaves a distinct trace and you have a bit of me in you now," she said. "People will be able to tell that it was from me that you gained this power. And the only way that can happen besides the deification ceremony is through what we just did."

A light pink returned to Cassandra's cheeks. "So they'll know we…"

"I highly doubt anyone will notice, dear," she said with the love of a mother telling a girl that no one will notice a pimple. "And if they do, they'll have a lot to imagine."

Cassandra seemed a bit better, but still nervous. The weight of the situation had just fallen on her shoulders: she had literally fucked her boyfriend's mother. And she had enjoyed every second of it. She knew she should feel regret, but she could still remember Orpheus's voice telling her to go ahead, something she would have to ask him about later.

"I know this isn't a wonderful note to leave on, but we must get you to your bow lesson with Hecate," Persephone said. Persephone cleaned and clothed Cassandra with a wave of her hand and took her by the shoulders to help her stand.

When it appeared that Cassandra was in control of herself, Persephone began to walk to the door with her. "Everything will be ok, I promise," she said with a smile. "Just…try to control your emotions."

Cassandra gave a slight nod and turned to walk out but hesitated. She looked back at the woman who had given her her first orgasm and a bit of herself in the process. A quirked smile graced her lips and she leaned in to give Persephone a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said, hoping this conveyed her thanks for everything that had happened.

"Any time," she smiled. Persephone gently pushed Cassandra out the door and closed it behind her. She leaned back on the door and let out a long breath. "Any time at all."

**A/N: In regards to if Persephone is bi or not: I don't think she is because I believe that bi would entail that you are in love with a person of the same sex. Persephone would never ever endanger her relationship with Hades for someone else because he is her true love. But yes, as per this past chapter, there are sexual feeling towards women. The most evident being Cassandra. Until this moment, she had not been with another woman and never thought she actually would.**

**Remember, review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Corridors in the Castle

As Cassandra made her way towards the training grounds to meet Hecate for her archery lesson, she couldn't help but think about what had just transpired between herself and the queen. The woman's taste was still on her tongue, that sweet luscious taste that drove her insane. It made her want to hear the queen's screams, feel her clench around her fingers, and make her writhe, trying to get more. She couldn't forget the way Persephone's warm folds felt against her tongue, or how sweet her skin tasted.

Cassandra felt herself becoming wet again at the image her mind was conjuring up. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and clenched her fists. _Control your emotions_ said the memory of the queen Cassandra had in her head. While they had not learned much about controlling powers, she did know that losing control of emotions so early in gaining powers could be dangerous. Most gods and goddesses had been born with their abilities so they did not need to concentrate nearly as much as Cassandra did right now.

After Cassandra had successfully controlled her arousal, she continued to walk again, keeping her head high and her shoulders back. An arm wrapped itself neatly around her waist and pulled her into the body it was connected to.

"Hello, beautiful," said Orpheus in her ear. He kissed her lightly on the temple and continued to keep pace with Cassandra. The warmth of his body made Cassandra relax into him and let out a sigh. Over the past week, they had explored the castle in their spare time and had become even closer than they were when they arrived. However, they had yet to become very familiar with each other's bodies due to how quickly everything was happening. In the entire three months they had dated, Orpheus had not seen Cassandra without any clothes on, the furthest was a bra and sweatpants. Cassandra had seen him with only his boxers. Every time they were close, something would happen to make them stop, such as Hades appearing and telling him to bring Cassandra home. It was frustrating to both of them, but Orpheus knew that in just one more night, he would be able to experience Cassandra in full. "Did you have a good lesson with mother?" he said with a slight smirk.

Cassandra stopped abruptly again and slowly turned her head to look at him. His smirk had turned into a very knowing smile. "It was quite…pleasurable," Cassandra said in a low voice. "Though I'm sure you know that."

"I left your mind before the fun truly started. I only saw you ask my mother and her ravenous look back. I decided I would get to know your body tomorrow, when I can actually feel you tremble beneath my touch," he whispered in her ear. Cassandra's back lightly hit the wall of the corridor. She had been listening so closely to Orpheus's words that she hadn't even noticed him moving her. His hands had moved to hold her shoulders in place and his face was merely inches away from hers. "Wondering why I wanted you to fuck her?" he whispered. Cassandra nodded quickly, her arousal coming back. "Because I knew how badly both of you wanted it. I could see her eyes darkening as you told her you were a virgin. And I felt how much you liked being looked at like that. I wanted you to scream her name and I wanted her to scream yours," he said between light kisses on her neck. She was moaning lightly again.

She could feel something building up unlike she had felt before, and immediately squished it. It was a crackling electricity that threatened to burst from her if she didn't.

"You gained her powers, I can detect her trace on you," he said again, in an even lower voice. Cassandra wanted so badly to talk back, but her tongue felt heavy and she could barely stand without his help. He knew he was affecting her greatly, and she loved every minute of it. She loved how powerful he was around her.

He smashed his lips into hers and thrust his tongue in, exploring her mouth. She whimpered as his assault continued and he pushed his body harder against hers and into the wall.

He pulled back, looking into her eyes and could see a small amount of green swirling deep within. Orpheus knew it was the trace of his mother's power wanting so badly to break free and take him. He was amazed that Cassandra was keeping it under control as well she was.

"I can taste her on you," he whispered again.

"And do you like that?" she managed. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. It was something she had been wondering as she walked down the hall.

Orpheus smiled and kissed her deeply again, almost answering the question, but leaving a small amount of curiosity in Cassandra. He slowly released his grip on her shoulders and pulled her off the wall. She looked at him with both amusement and annoyance as he put her hand in his and began walking again.

"That, my darling, is something we will have to discuss later or we will be late for our lessons," he said.

Cassandra loved how he could turn on his seduction with the drop of a hat, but this was frustrating. She had been aroused to an unimaginable degree, wetness nearly dripping down her thighs. _Just one more night, _she thought as she began to control her arousal.

"You almost annoy me with your games," she whispered.

"If I didn't play with you once in a while, you wouldn't have anything to keep you busy," he whispered back with a smile. "Dinner will be served in our room tonight," he continued in a normal voice. "I figured you wouldn't mind some privacy since we haven't had any in nearly a week."

"That would be great," she said. Her arousal had nearly abated and she sincerely hoped he wouldn't do anything to make it come back. "I could really use some time to just relax."

Orpheus continued to lead her to the training grounds and smiled as he left her with Hecate who looked at her closely before smiling a smile that seemed as if she knew what her and Persephone had done. When Hecate looked at him, he smiled back before turning to begin his sword lesson.

**A/N: Orpheus - The Ultimate Seducer. If I could ever find a man like Orpheus, I'd eat him right up. Not literally of course. Cannibalism is not ok.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Orpheus's and Cassandra's Room

"She asked me how the queen was," Cassandra said in between bites of roasted chicken. "Like she knew her and I had…" she trailed off. After a grueling archery lesson, the afterglow of what she and Persephone had done had begun to lose its luster and she had become nearly embarrassed to speak about it.

"Had become intimate?" Orpheus asked gently. He found how embarrassed Cassandra was to be humorous as everyone he had known his entire life had no issue speaking of their sexual life. In his world, it was perfectly normal for brothers to be with sisters, brothers with brothers, sisters with sisters, daughters with their mother or father, and sons with their mother or father. Though he found her embarrassment funny, he also admired her for wanting to keep her relationships private.

"Yeah," she said as she took another bite of her chicken. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink and she knew Orpheus was finding this funny. She supposed that when you had an eternity to live, you get used to talking about sex.

"Don't worry about it. Even if she does suspect, she won't tell anyone," he said with a reassuring smile. "She may be a bit mischievous, but she does have respect for the queen's and your privacy."

They continued to eat, talking about their day and how tomorrow would be. When they had finished, Orpheus summoned a shade to take away their dishes and began to change into his sleepwear. He turned back, bare-chested, toward Cassandra who had on shorts and a tank, something Orpheus had made for her with magic.

"I must insist that tomorrow night you wear something with a tad bit easier access," he laughed.

"I don't wear bras or underwear anymore around here because, apparently, it's frowned upon," she joked back. The queen had to come in every morning before her lessons to enchant her robe so her breasts wouldn't be wild and free, something she felt very awkward about. "You have many opportunities to take advantage of me."

Orpheus laughed and flopped on his bed, holding his arms out for Cassandra. She crawled on the bed and laid down next to him, wrapped in his arms. Cassandra began to trace patterns on his chest, smiling at how strong he was and how he allowed her to show him affection.

"What is the deification ceremony?" she asked. It was the lesson her and Persephone had planned to go over today, but they had gotten distracted with more pressing matters.

"It's where you will be transformed into a goddess," he said.

"Does it hurt?" Cassandra asked timidly. She could deal with many things, but pain was not something she wanted to.

Orpheus laughed and sat up, positioning himself to look at Cassandra who had sat up as well.

"You're surrounded by gods and goddesses who could kill you if they don't like you, and you're worried about the ceremony hurting?" Orpheus said. Cassandra smiled a little. "No, I'm sure it doesn't hurt at all."

Cassandra smiled more, relieved that she wouldn't be screaming in pain in front of the entire pantheon of Olympians. "What all happens?"

"Well, I've never witnessed one myself, I've only learned about them. But, the chosen mother and father put a bit of themselves into a golden goblet, typically they put in a hair, and then ambrosia is added. The mother and father lift the goblet and hold it to your mouth. You drink the entire bit, and that's it. Their power has been transferred to you as has immortality. Then, we may wed."

"And the wedding has been planned?" Cassandra asked with some trepidation. While she had never wanted to plan her own wedding when she was a child, the thought of someone else planning it worried her.

"Yes. Mother and father and Zeus and Athena have been working diligently."

Cassandra let out a long sigh and rested her head on a pillow. Orpheus positioned himself beside her and looked into her eyes and smiled. Gone were the darkness of lust and the swirling of power. All that remained was Cassandra's ice blues eyes that looked like they were on fire. His eyes moved next to her light pink lips that smiled slightly at his attention. He knew they were softer than they looked, something he enjoyed immensely. His hand reached up to take a strand of her hair and began to run it through his fingers, feeling the silkiness and admiring how the candlelight seemed to bounce off of the auburn color of her hair.

"You're very beautiful," he whispered to Cassandra. He pulled her closer to his chest and she wrapped an arm around him and put a leg between his.

"I don't see how you can possibly think that," she said with a smile. "Unless you're blinded by love."

"Just because you aren't yet a goddess doesn't mean that I believe that you aren't beautiful."

Cassandra could feel a lump begin in her throat. When he complimented her on anything, or so it felt, she wanted to cry. She had never had someone call her beautiful until him and she had never felt like she mattered to anyone. The fact that she could always tell he was being truthful made her want to curl up with him forever and not leave.

"You're quite dashing, yourself," she said after she had gained control of her emotions. Orpheus chuckled and she could feel the rumbling of his chest against her cheek. She pulled herself away from him to look into his own sea-blue eyes. They seemed to shine with a radiance that could not be found. She leaned into him slowly to catch his lips in a kiss. He met her halfway and moved his lips against hers.

As the kiss continued, what started as an innocent sign of affection slowly became more heated. Orpheus rolled on top of Cassandra and moved his tongue into her mouth, stroking her tongue and teasing her lips. She bit down lightly, earning a slight moan from Orpheus. Cassandra smiled against his lips, knowing that she had at least some power over him.

Orpheus's hand moved its way down Cassandra's body and caressed her breast. He could feel her nipple becoming hard and began to massage both breasts. She moaned into his mouth and broke away to gasp lightly as he continued his light teasing. She could feel his arousal beginning to press against her hip and could feel her own arousal beginning to take over. Along with her own arousal came the crackling electricity that was buried deep within her chest. She tried to keep it in check, but with every light squeeze, the power became greater.

Just as she thought she would lose control, a throat cleared in the direction of the door. Cassandra jumped back from Orpheus and nearly to the other side of the bed, holding her hands over her breasts while Orpheus attempted to cover his own arousal. When she turned to look at who had interrupted, she saw the queen. There was a twinkling in her eyes and a slight smile on her lips.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I needed to drop this off for Cassandra. It is her robe for the deification ceremony," she said. She looked into Cassandra's eyes and saw the small green swirling. She tilted her head and set down the robe and walked over to her and kneeled down.

"I assume that Orpheus is aware of what transpired by now," she said to Cassandra.

"Yes," Orpheus said quietly from behind his lover.

"Then he should know not to provoke such powers until you are immortal so you may control them better, wouldn't you say?" she asked Cassandra.

"Yes," this time it was Cassandra who whispered in response. She was looking directly into the green eyes of the queen and couldn't seem to look away. Cassandra saw her smirk before getting up and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm so glad we all agree," she said as she walked towards the door. "Goodnight, children."

After she had closed the door, both Cassandra and Orpheus let out a pent up breath.

"That was…awkward," Cassandra said.

Orpheus laughed at her pink cheeks, something that seemed to be happening quite often today. "Not nearly as awkward as when she walked in on me getting off."

Cassandra looked at him with an open mouth and couldn't help but imagine what he must look like with his cock in his hand. She immediately erased the image from her mind and crawled back over to him. As they laid there for a minute, Cassandra thought back to their encounter in the hall and how he had never answered her question.

"Did you enjoy tasting your mother on me?" she asked quietly. She could feel Orpheus's breathing hitch for a moment, then return back to normal.

"It's not that I enjoyed it," he said, trying to find the right words. "But I did find it attractive how you could make another person cum. And how someone else wanted you so badly, but you want me. Tasting another woman on you turned me on, regardless of if it was my mother."

"So, you did," Cassandra said with a smirk.

"I didn't say that."

"Of course not," she said as she looked him in the eye. "You just enjoyed knowing I licked another woman's pussy. You enjoyed knowing I sucked on her breasts and that I succumbed to my own hidden desires and I made someone scream my name as they came. You-"

"Cassandra," he began in a warning tone. "If you continue, I will take you now regardless of who walks in or your wishes or what the fates say."

Cassandra glanced down to see the tent beginning to form in his pants and couldn't help but widen her smirk. She laid back down, and smiled up at him innocently. "We wouldn't want to ruin our first night together, darling. Please, sleep by me," she said sweetly.

Orpheus let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around her, trying to keep his arousal away from her hips. "This game of yours has become annoying."

"I'm only finishing what you started earlier today," she smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now, we must sleep, for tomorrow will be a long day."

"And a longer night."

**A/N: And now Cassandra plays Orpheus's game and he gets pretty dang frustrated. Oh, how sweet revenge is.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Cassandra awoke to a soft pair of lips against hers. She leaned into them, sighing as she did. Hands took her shoulders and moved her to where she was lying on her back, but she still kept her eyes closed. The lips gently pressed into hers again.

When the lips retreated, Cassandra stuck out her bottom lip in a fake pout.

"You must wake up," Orpheus said in a whisper. He was stroking her hair, just as he always did when he was lying next to her.

"Just lay back down," she said back and turned to her side, trying to reach for him with her eyes still shut.

Orpheus caught her hands and rubbed his thumb on the back of them. "But," he began. "If I lay back down, how am I to marry you?"

Cassandra's eyes flew open and she sat straight up. Her soon-to-be husband was smiling at her with satisfaction. "I'm getting married," she said quietly. Orpheus grabbed her waist and pulled her into another loving kiss.

"My mother and father will be in shortly to help you prepare," he said. "Your deification requires that you be anointed with a type of oil. My mother will put it on you, but it requires one witness and my father will play that part. Then, he will leave and mother will help you get ready. I will be preparing for the wedding myself."

Cassandra looked at him, not really taking in any of his words. All she could comprehend at the moment was that she was going to be married today. Not only that, but she was going to be turned into a goddess. Even if she had ever wanted to turn back to her old life, after today there would be no chance.

"You didn't hear a word I said," Orpheus said with a smile.

"We're getting married," Cassandra said again with a smile bigger than his. She leaned in to kiss him lightly on the cheek, making him chuckle.

Orpheus conjured up a small plate of apples, cheese and a goblet of water for both of them. As they ate, Cassandra talked about her progress with the bow, and Orpheus spoke of how, after they had both gotten settled down, she should begin mastering the sword as well.

When Orpheus had cleaned up after them, a small knock was heard on the door. Orpheus yelled for them to come in, and both his mother and father crossed the threshold. Cassandra cast him a nervous glance.

"What is your father doing here?" she whispered.

"I told you he would be a witness," he whispered back.

"No you-" she began quietly.

"Orpheus," began his father in his deep voice. "Go on up to Mount Olympus. Apollo and Hermes are expecting you."

Orpheus gave Cassandra a kiss on the lips, told her he would see her in a few hours, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Cassandra," Persephone said. "We need to go to the washing room." Cassandra turned to look at her and, only then, did she notice the golden bowl she was holding delicately in her hands. The queen began to walk towards the black door in the back of the room and Hades and Cassandra followed obediently.

As Persephone positioned Cassandra to stand on the side of the pool-like tub, Hades walked around them both, almost as if he was a predator sizing up his prey. When he was back in front of both Cassandra and Persephone, he nodded his head at his wife to begin.

Persephone handed the golden bowl to her husband and turned to look directly at Cassandra. The same spark that had been there as the queen slammed the door shut was there now. It was obvious she was remembering what had transpired, and Cassandra couldn't help but think about it too.

When Cassandra felt the queen's soft hands tugging down her shorts, she couldn't suppress a quiet gasp, but she quickly shut her mouth. Next, Persephone gently took Cassandra's tank off and folded it neatly along with the shorts and set them both to the side. As there was no underwear, Cassandra was now bared for both Persephone and Hades. Hades was looking at her from head to toe and she wanted to shrink under his gaze, but some sort of force was holding her in place.

"I, Persephone, daughter of Demeter, wife of Hades, Goddess of Spring, and Queen of the Underworld, do anoint now, Cassandra, daughter of the earth, with the nectar of the Gods," Persephone said in a powerful voice, the likes of which Cassandra had never heard.

"And I," began Hades in an equally powerful voice, "Hades, son of Kronos, brother of Zeus, Lord of the Dead, and King of the Underworld, do witness the anointment of Cassandra."

The golden bowl, which Cassandra now knew contained the nectar of the Gods, began to glow with a warm light. Persephone walked over to her husband and dipped two fingers into the nectar while kissing her husband deeply on the lips. Cassandra knew she should look away, but couldn't. She was riveted by the pure passion the couple was displaying even when in public. After they were finished, Persephone whispered something into his ear, and his eyes shot to Cassandra and turned dark. Cassandra stared directly into them, still not able to look away. When Persephone's fingers made contact with the back of her neck, she shuddered, but relaxed when they began to work the oil into her skin. Warmth was everywhere the oil touched, and it was a very relaxing experience, but Hades was still holding her gaze, his intensity becoming greater with every moment.

After the queen had finished rubbing the oil into her back, she walked to Hades and dipped her fingers into the nectar. She returned to face Cassandra, standing very close and smiling at her. Cassandra saw the queen's eyes dart down to her breasts and her smile became darker for just a moment before looking back into the younger woman's eyes. Persephone lifted her fingers to rest on both of her shoulders and gently rubbed the nectar in, creating the same warmth to spread throughout her front. The queen moved next to spread the nectar onto her arms. When Persephone pushed her thumbs into Cassandra's palms, the younger woman let out a soft moan and closed her eyes.

"Eyes open," growled Hades. Cassandra opened her eyes immediately and looked back into his. She saw the same intensity as before, but she could also see a tent begin to form under his robes.

_Like father, like son, _she thought with a smirk that quickly disappeared as Persephone moved to rest her hands directly above her nipples. She managed to tear her eyes away and look to the queen who was looking directly in her eyes.

_She's teasing me. She wants me to know that I'm completely at her mercy in this moment._

A presence pressed against her mind for entrance. From the warmth and lightness, Cassandra could sense it was Persephone. She cautiously opened herself and the queen was in her mind.

_My husband will need to relieve himself after this_, the queen's disembodied voice said. Cassandra saw Persephone's eyes flick to her husband. The tent had grown much larger and a shadow seemed to be hanging around him. _I cannot speak during this ceremony,_ she continued. _So I will tell you what I will do to your body. I will violate every part of you. You will want to moan, and you will want to close your eyes, but you will not. You will continue to look into either mine or my husband's eyes. Do you understand me?_

Cassandra nodded, not hiding her fear and anticipation. The queen did not withdraw from her mind, but pulled back slightly and began to rub her hands against Cassandra's breasts. The younger woman bit her lip and looked into Persephone's eyes. She saw a dark, forest green swirling, nearly taking up the entire iris.

As the queen continued to rub down her front, Cassandra began to feel a tingling in her lower body. The power was back, trying to break free, but she focused on controlling it instead of how wonderful the queen's hands felt.

When Persephone had finished with the upper part of Cassandra's body, she moved lower, gracefully missing the place that she needed to be touched the most. As she moved down her legs, the queen's soft hands gently rubbing in long strokes, Cassandra's arousal began to abate as did the feeling her newly gained power was going to explode.

Persephone looked away for a moment from the younger woman's eyes and Cassandra noticed how submissive the queen looked kneeling before her. Cassandra's arousal hit her again and she immediately looked into Hades eyes as to suppress the sudden and unexpected urge to knock Persephone down and tease her mercilessly before thrusting her fingers inside her and watching her scream in pain and pleasure.

Hades was rubbing himself through his robe keeping his eyes closely trained on Cassandra's. She quirked an eyebrow at him and chanced another smirk that he returned. The shadow around him was becoming more pronounced and seemed to stretch towards her slowly as if it wanted to consume her.

_Ignore him,_ Persephone said in her mind. _His job is to try and distract you. The Gods believed that if you could make it through the anointing process without giving into your desires, you were fit to become like them. Look in his or my eyes and focus on my hands. I will not allow your power to overcome you. _Cassandra felt Persephone withdraw slightly again and remove her hands from Cassandra's legs.

The queen walked over to her husband again and dipped her fingers into the nectar. She turned back slowly and Cassandra chose to look into her eyes instead of her husband's. The dark green was swirling more quickly than before, and her smile was slowly turning darker. Her hands ran down Cassandra's body to rest on her mound, where she began to massage oil. Cassandra held a moan in her throat as one of Persephone's fingers began to rub around her entrance. Her knees became weak and she was fighting not to make a sound.

_You are completely at my mercy, _the queen's voice said.

Two fingers swiftly entered Cassandra and began to swirl around in circles, hitting her spot. She bit her bottom lip harder and looked pleadingly into Persephone's eyes. In return, Persephone moved her fingers to slide against Cassandra's spot again, even harder than before. The younger woman could feel her knees begin to shake just as the queen pulled out and began to massage her ass.

_Has anyone entered here, _the queen asked as she pressed a finger to Cassandra's back entrance. When Cassandra hastily shook her head no, the queen pulled her finger away. _Then there will be no reason to cleanse that part of you._

Persephone turned around and dipped her fingers into the nectar. When Cassandra looked into Hades' eyes, she saw a red beginning to form where his pupil should be. He held the bowl out to Persephone with one hand while the other was clenching his cock beneath his robes. The shadows were reaching out for her, but she trusted in Persephone to keep her safe from whatever was happening and she remembered the queen telling her it was a test. A test that was hopefully coming to a close.

Persephone turned back to Cassandra again and began to rub the nectar into her neck and face. She then moved to the cheeks and, finally, rested her finger on Cassandra's mouth.

Memories flooded back of Cassandra's tongue bringing the queen to ecstasy, of biting the older woman's nipple and hearing her hiss in pain and pleasure, tasting her sweet juices, and feeling her muscles clench around her fingers.

She looked into the queen's eyes and saw they were nearly black with both desire and power. Her fingers were pressing harder into Cassandra's mouth, nearly begging for her to take the bait. When she did not give into her desires, the queen warmly smiled and removed her hand.

"I, Persephone, do say that Cassandra has been anointed and passed the tests."

"And I, Hades, do attest to this," he nearly growled out.

A bright, golden light broke from Cassandra's chest and moved to the rest of her body, leaving a warm glow in its path. Her arousal disappeared as did the constant crackling of power lodged within her. She looked to Persephone and saw her eyes had returned to normal as well. They smiled at each other and Persephone gave her a hug.

"If it were not for the fact that my son has not possessed you yet, I would have both of you on the ground, begging for my mercy," rumbled Hades. The bowl of nectar had disappeared from his hand and he was staring at both the women with so much desire that it bordered on hatred. He turned abruptly and walked out of the room, his robes billowing behind him.

"Should I be worried?" Cassandra said after a moment. Persephone smiled at her and shook her head 'no.'

"He just gets that way when he's flustered. He'll be ok after he…takes care of business," she said with a smile. "But you did it, my dear. You passed the test. And I could see how hard it was for you."

Persephone brought Cassandra into another hug, this one more close and intimate than before, and Cassandra gently rested her head on the queen's shoulder.

"Now," the queen said as she pulled back. "We have to get you dressed!"

The queen went back into Cassandra and Orpheus's room to get the white robe from the place she left it. When Persephone had helped the younger woman get it on, the effect was astonishing. The toga came down to just above her knees and golden gladiator shoes came up to nearly mid-calf. A golden belt was tied around her waist, making her curve in all the right places. A white cape hung off her shoulders with a hood attached. Her hair was gently curled and white flowers were placed in it. A dusting of gold was added to her eye lids, making her entire face seem even more radiant than it was.

Persephone changed as well into a light green robe that barely drug the floor and was inlaid with small bits of silver. Her hair was also curled and seemed to sparkly in the light, though not too much.

Hades walked in as soon as Persephone and Cassandra were ready. Atop his head sat a silver crown. His black cape seemed to blow without wind. He wore a black armor plate that made him look strong. His legs were encased in the same armor and his eyes were back to normal.

"Shall we?" he said as though nothing had happened earlier. He motioned for both women to lead the way out of the door.

"Can't we just, I don't know, transport there?" Cassandra asked as they walked out of the castle.

"I had a few precautions put into place. We must be on the other side of the river in order to travel to Olympus," Hades said. "I had a few too many uninvited guests."

"You mean Hermes caught us when you were taking away my virginity," Persephone said with a giggle.

"I was trying to spare Cassandra."

Hades helped Cassandra into the boat with Charon and then Persephone followed. The boat across the river was uneventful but not unpleasant. As they landed on the other side, Persephone took both Hades' and Cassandra's hand.

"When you return, you'll be a Goddess and married," Persephone said with a smile and transported them to Cassandra's destiny.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mount Olympus

A bright light nearly blinded Cassandra. She released Persephone's hand to cover her eyes.

"So, this is Cassandra," said a deep, rumbling voice.

When she thought her eyes were adjusted to the light, Cassandra lowered her hand to look towards the voice. She saw a man with a deep tan and blonde hair and a beard. His violet eyes shone with the light of the sun and rested gently on Cassandra's eyes. His muscles were well defined and his white robe contrasted well with his skin.

"I am Zeus," he said as he enveloped Cassandra into a warm hug. She tensed for a moment before awkwardly putting an arm around him. He laughed and pulled back to look at her again. "You look confused."

"I…I guess I just didn't expect you to look like this," Cassandra mumbled. She had gotten used to the "God Effect" while surrounded by a few gods, but Zeus was another story. He was powerful in a different way and, while not seductive like Orpheus, was extremely alluring. She supposed that if she were a bit older, she would be terribly distracted by his nearly bare chest.

Zeus laughed again. "I'll wager a guess that you were thinking white, curly hair, a purple robe, very stocky and slightly glowing?" Cassandra nodded timidly. "Disney movies."

Hades and Persephone laughed gently behind her and made their way towards Zeus to speak with him for a moment. Cassandra looked around, taking in the gold accents to the white marble that covered the room. Golden chairs were placed around the room with red cushions and a gentle light was coming in through small windows towards the ceiling of the room. Red and gold banners hung on the wall.

"It is quite beautiful," said a woman's voice behind her. She turned quickly to see a woman with a strangely beautiful, yet masculine, face. Her eyes were a bluish-silver and held an air of wisdom about them. Atop her head sat a golden helm and she held a spear in her hand. She wore a golden breastplate and white robes. "I'm Athena. You must be Cassandra," she said in the same, kind voice.

Cassandra nodded, still trying to take in the figure before her. Athena smiled kindly and took Cassandra by the arm, leading her to a chair which she sat her down in. She took the seat up across from her.

"I would expect that we will begin in about five minutes or so. But, while we have time, I suppose we can talk a bit," Athena said. "Are you nervous?"

"A bit," she said. It was amazing how nice this woman was treating her and how she could easily take up conversation. But, as with everything else with these Gods, she supposed that when you had years to practice something, you became quite good at it.

"And why is that?" Athena asked, the silver in her eyes beginning to swirl.

"Well, I guess because this is really an amazing thing," she said. When Athena continued to look at her with a smile, she continued. "Just last week, I was sitting in my dorm room, reading about the Consumer Price Index, and wondering what in the world I was going to do with my life. Now, I'm learning how to wield a bow, I'm going to get married, and I'm about to go through a ceremony to turn me into a goddess. I mean, I didn't even know what happened after we died, and now I know that you go across a river with a very nice old man and meet Hades. A Hades who is not grey and doesn't have flames for hair," she finished. "So I guess I'm nervous because everything is happening so quickly. Don't get me wrong, I want all of this, it's just not what I expected would happen to me."

"It would be extremely foolish for you not to be nervous," Athena said. "In fact, I find it very brave for you to admit it to me that you are. Most people, when they go through this process, hide everything inside and they never learn how to cope with it. Like Psyche, for example. She and Eros are in a wonderful relationship, but I know that she is still nervous about being a goddess. But, based on what I just saw in you, I think you'll turn out wonderfully," she said with a smile.

Cassandra smiled nervously and thanked the goddess awkwardly. They began speaking of Cassandra's parents.

"You say they were completely human?" Athena asked. Cassandra nodded. "That's odd. I sense something in you. It reminds me of…" she trailed off. Athena looked closely at Cassandra through squinted eyes. Suddenly, her expression changed to that of shock then amusement as she looked from Cassandra to Persephone.

"Well, it seems Persephone has finally joined the ranks of the other goddesses," Athena whispered to Cassandra. Cassandra's cheeks turned a light pink and couldn't meet Athena's silver eyes. "Don't worry though," Athena continued. "People will think they are merely detecting Persephone and not your own power." The sentiment did not comfort Cassandra in the slightest.

Even though Cassandra was embarrassed at Athena's revelation, they continued to talk, the goddess quickly recovering. It wasn't until Persephone walked over to rest her hand on Cassandra's shoulder that either one noticed that Hades had left the room.

"We're about to begin," Persephone said. The nervousness which had nearly left Cassandra flooded back. Her eyes darted about the room looking from Athena to Zeus to Persephone and finally to her own hands which rested in her lap.

"I'll walk in front of you with the ambrosia and you will walk in between Zeus and Athena," said Persephone. "You'll need to have your hood up until you drink the ambrosia."

Persephone adjusted Cassandra's hood to the right place and gave her a quick hug and, once again, assured her that she would do fine.

Athena and Zeus walked over to a pair of golden double doors, as did Persephone. Cassandra positioned herself in between the God of the Sky and the Goddess of Wisdom and straightened her back.

"Don't worry," Zeus said in a fatherly, calming voice. "We'll tell you everything you need to do and we'll be right here with you." He put an arm around her shoulders and warmth flooded her which seemed to eat away her nervousness. She let out a long breath and smiled just slightly.

Persephone looked back at the three and smiled. "Are we ready?" she asked.

"Yes," Cassandra said in a voice much stronger than she felt. The doors began to open and light flooded in. Zeus dropped his arm from her shoulders and they walked forward into the pantheon of the Olympians.

**A/N: Ohmigoodness. I'm soo sorry that this has taken so long up update! The next chapter took forever to write because of research and just plain old writers block. But today may end up being the day of about four chapters being put up. One more for sure and possibly the wedding night :-). It's done, I just need to proof it. Hope you all are still enjoying!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Mount Olympus

The walk to the middle of the room seemed to be endless. Twelve thrones were raised off the ground slightly and rested against the walls of the circular room so that all faced the center. All of them were occupied except for two which Cassandra assumed belonged to Zeus and Athena. In front of the thrones were chairs also arranged in a circle facing the center.

As the group made their way towards the small pedestal in the center, Cassandra caught a glimpse of Orpheus and Hades seated directly to the right of it. Orpheus smiled encouragingly and nodded. Cassandra chanced a small smile back before looking ahead again.

Zeus and Athena stopped in front of the pedestal and Persephone went to stand behind it, placing the goblet in the middle. Persephone straightened her back and took a deep breath.

"I, Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, declare that Cassandra, a daughter of the earth, has been anointed with the nectar of the Gods and has passed the trials." The entire room had fallen silent and she could feel all eyes on the group of them.

Cassandra's hands had begun to sweat lightly and she was clenching then unclenching her fists inside her cloak to keep from shaking.

"This has earned her a place with the Gods," continued Persephone. "However, her parentage is a problem. She is of completely human origin and needs divine parents."

"We will take that responsibility," said Athena and Zeus together. Both placed a hand on Cassandra's shoulders and she, once again, felt a calm begin to come over her. Her breathing slowed and she smiled just a bit.

"Then you must give a part of your essence to her," Persephone said. She picked up the goblet and handed it first to Athena who took it gracefully.

"I have seen the courage and wisdom in this child already; therefore, I will give her my life-blood," Athena said in a calm, slow voice. The goddess held her hand above the goblet and a long cut appeared on her palm. A golden liquid dropped three times into the ambrosia and, then, the cut healed.

A quiet murmur ran through the crowd and Cassandra looked to Persephone and saw the slightest bit of shock on her face that quickly disappeared when she took the goblet from Athena and handed it to Zeus.

"From what I have seen both today and from images throughout her life, I have noticed a profound bravery and ambition in this child. She has gone through many hardships yet still manages to move on. For this, I will also give her my life-blood." In the same fashion that Athena had, Zeus dropped three drops of his golden blood into the ambrosia.

The murmurings became louder, though Cassandra still couldn't make out what they were saying. She took a side glance at Orpheus and saw his eyes were slightly larger than normal.

Her attention was brought back to what was happening in front of her when a surprisingly warm goblet was held to her lips by Athena and Zeus. Suddenly unsure, she looked to Persephone who smiled back and nodded slightly. Cassandra parted her lips and felt the liquid begin to run in her mouth. It was sweet yet tangy and warmed every part of her body, yet sent shivers down her spine.

As she drank the last drop, Zeus and Athena lowered the goblet and handed it to Persephone. Suddenly, a wind caused Cassandra's hood to fly off and her cape to flap out. A searing heat took hold of her heart and, while not painful, was extremely uncomfortable. Her head fell back and she was lifted off the ground and pulled into the air by an unseen force. She closed her eyes and allowed what felt like small tendrils of lightning run from her heart to her fingers and toes. A golden glow began to emanate from her fingers and made its way to the rest of her body making her look like a small sun. Finally, she could feel the force begin to lower her and the glow began to abate though the lightning was moving faster. A profound coldness took the place of the searing heat in her heart and she felt her feet touch the ground. The lightning burst from her body as a silver glow that enveloped the entire room.

When Cassandra opened her eyes, she saw everyone staring at her, some with their mouths open and others with their eyebrows raised. Her heart had returned to normal and she had no idea how she was standing on her own. She searched herself for some sort of change in how she felt, but could find nothing different. It wasn't until she looked at the golden goblet and saw her reflection did she see the changes.

All blemishes, scars, and imperfections had been erased from her skin which was as smooth and perfect as those she was in the presence of. She appeared more mature and her curves were in all the correct places while not being so curvy that it was unattractive. But the most astonishing difference was her eyes. Her iris was swirling with blue, silver, and purple as a result of the power she had just released. They were becoming stationary again, slowly, and were returning to their normal shade of blue with small flecks of silver and purple.

"I present the Goddess Cassandra, daughter of Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, Courage and Strategy, and of Zeus, the God of the Sky and King of all the Gods," Persephone said.

Silence continued to engulf the room. Cassandra looked around nervously and saw that everyone was staring at her with their mouths open. If not for the fact that she was terrified, it would have been comical.

Loud applause erupted in a blast and everyone was suddenly smiling. Cassandra relaxed with a sigh and smiled back at everyone.

"Are you ok?" Zeus said quietly.

"Yes," Cassandra said. She noticed that her voice had become more melodious though was still her own. "Why?"

"It's normally not quite so…dramatic," Athena said.

As the applause died, Persephone spoke once again.

"Now, as Cassandra was just born as a goddess, the Olympians will present her with gifts just as we were when we were first born."

Those who were sitting in thrones began to make their way towards the new goddess. Persephone went to join her husband and son to the right of Cassandra and Zeus and Athena took their places in the line of Olympians forming in front of her.

The first to approach was a young, slightly tan woman with long, red hair. Her green eyes sparkled as her luscious, red lips turned into a smile. Her hips swayed back and forth as she went to stand before Cassandra.

"I am Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Sensual Pleasure," she said in a surprisingly light voice. "I wish to give you the gift of everlasting love. Your love for those you truly care about will never waver and those who care about you will always love you in return." The woman smiled again, inclined her head and walked back to her throne where she sat to watch the remainder of the proceedings.

A man walked up next. His tan literally glowed and brown hair came to his chin. The orange robe he wore hardly covered any of his torso which Cassandra could see was very well defined. When he smiled at her, she couldn't help but return one.

"I am Apollo, God of Light, Truth, and Healing." His voice was young sounding, as though he were still in his early twenties. "I give you this bow that will never break and a quiver which will never run out of arrows."

He held out his hands and a black bow with a matching quiver appeared in them. Silver swirls were worked into both seamlessly and, as she gently took them from the man, they both felt as though they were weightless.

"Reach into the quiver and an arrow will appear," Apollo said with a smile. Cassandra did so and one appeared, just as he said. The tip was pure silver and the feathers seemed to shimmer silver as well. "Perhaps we shall have to have a little competition," he said as he gave her a small wink and walked away. Cassandra gently set her gift down beside her.

The next man who walked up seemed to scream masculinity. A sword hung from his waist which he kept a hand on and his helmet was sitting atop his head. A blood-red robe clung to his muscled body and a scowl was perpetually painted on his face.

"I am the God of War and Violence, Ares," he said. His voice was loud, though not abrasive; however, it was not comforting in the slightest. "When you discover your true potential as a warrior, you will be both feared and respected in battle." He turned sharply on his heel and went to sit rigidly in his throne.

"My name is Artemis," a young woman said as she approached Cassandra. Her hair was cut short and her arms appeared strong. A short, light blue robe that barely came to her knees hug loose as for easy movement. "I am the Goddess of the Hunt, Moon, and Childbirth. As the time comes that you wish to bear children, you shall have no trouble conceiving, though you will not have any before that time. Birth will be as painless as possible for you." The woman smiled again and walked to her seat.

Athena walked up next and gave her a warm smile. "As Goddess of Wisdom, Warfare, and Courage, I wish to give you a gift that is important in the face of a crisis. As your divine mother, I wish to give you something that will always help you in your life as a Goddess. So, I wish for you to always have the courage to face you fears even when it is undesirable to do so." The Goddess walked up and gave her a small hug and walked off to sit in her throne.

A woman who bore a striking resemblance to Persephone walked up next. The woman approaching Cassandra was a bit taller, had lighter hair than Persephone, and looked a bit older. One could see the slight lines of worry in the woman's face, though it did not detract from her beauty. Her smile appeared almost strained as she approached Cassandra.

"I am Demeter," she said. "I preside over the grains and fertility of the earth as well as the sanctity of marriage. As a Goddess, I have seen various marriages I do not agree with and eventually fall apart hurting one of the participants. So, I give you the gift of a marriage that will endure even the most difficult of times." As the woman walked away, Cassandra saw her cast a vicious glance towards Hades who simply smiled back.

Next, a man with a cane walked up. He limped heavily on his right side, but he still got along very well. On the right side of his face was a long scar that ran from his forehead down to past his chin and interrupted a small beard that was beginning to form. He did not smile and his eyes held no spark, but his muscles nearly rippled with every move he made.

"My name is Hephaestus, God of Fire, Metalworking, and Technology," the man said in deep, rich voice. "While Apollo has already given you a sturdy and dependable bow, I wish to give you another weapon."

Hephaestus held out his hand and a sword appeared. The blade appeared to be made of obsidian and the hilt was inlaid with rubies and diamonds. As with the bow, small bits of silver were swirled into a design.

"I studied life size images of you as well as your behaviors during your life. All of this was taken into account when I made this. The only thing that is needed is a drop of your life-blood and this will truly be your sword," Hephaestus continued. He gently set the sword down in front of Cassandra and, while he was standing back up, darted a dagger out to quickly cut Cassandra's hand. She jerked back and watched as the wound began to heal before her eyes. As a drop of her golden blood fell onto the blade of her sword and it seemed to absorb it. The sword briefly glowed silver before returning to normal.

"Please, pick it up," said the smith. As Cassandra bent down to pick it up, she could almost sense a life within it. It seemed to be warm under her hand and seemingly vibrated against her touch. "Listen carefully," he continued. "It will tell you its name."

As if on cue, a voice whispered _Lilith_ in her head. She looked up abruptly at Hephaestus and he smiled. "It said Lilith," Cassandra almost whispered and his smile got wider.

"Here is the scabbard," he said as a black scabbard with a single diamond appeared in his hand. He held it out to Cassandra who took it gently and slid the sword in with ease. When she looked up, she saw him walking away to his throne next to Aphrodite who seemed far more interested in Ares. She set Lilith down next to her new bow.

A woman with curly brown hair and hazel eyes walked up next. Her body was lean and she was very tall. She wore a smile but Cassandra could tell that rage was just beneath the surface and waiting to break loose.

"I am Hera," she began in a light voice. "I am Queen of the Gods and the Goddess of Women and Marriage. I shall gift you with the knowledge that you will have the happiest marriage of all of us." She turned and walked to her throne.

A young man walked up next and, if Cassandra had to classify him, she would say he looked like a nerd. A very attractive nerd. His blonde hair was curly and his blue eyes shone with intelligence and slight mischief. He appeared to be no older than herself, but Cassandra knew better. He was skinnier than the other gods, but his muscles were still well defined.

"I am Hermes, messenger of the Gods and the guide to the Underworld," he said. "I know the importance of being able to locate those you need quickly. So, I shall give you the gift of being able to find those you truly need in a time of danger."

The next woman to walk up was larger than the other Goddesses and appeared to be more homely. She wore a tan robe and her hair was in a bun.

"I am Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth. I give you this small flame that will never burn you and will always keep you warm even in the deepest of cold."

Hestia tossed a small fire to Cassandra who just barely caught it.

"Don't worry, dear," she continued. "It won't burn you." She walked off in an almost distant way.

As the next man walked up, she couldn't help but notice how much alike he and Zeus looked. His hair appeared a greyish blonde and his skin was a bit less tan. His eyes were a Caribbean beach blue and he wore nothing to cover his chest though various materials covered his lower regions.

"I am Poseidon, God of the Sea, Earthquakes, and Horses," he said. His voice even sounded similar to Zeus's. "I wish to give you two of my finest horses and a chariot for them to pull." He snapped his fingers and two black Pegasus appeared attached to a black and silver chariot.

_Everyone must have the same designer,_ Cassandra couldn't help but think.

Poseidon nodded in the direction of the chariot and Pegasus in an indication for Cassandra to follow. As she approached, she noticed the sheer beauty of the animals and how powerful they were.

"This," Poseidon began, "is Reyna." Cassandra reached out timidly to run her fingers through her mane and noticed the color of Reyna's eyes. She had beautiful green irises that screamed intelligence.

"And this is Androkles." Androkles had dark, navy blue eyes that were just as intelligent as Reyna's. He snorted when Cassandra first touched him, but eventually warmed to her.

"These Pegasus will serve you well as long as you respect them," Poseidon said as he walked with Cassandra back to her place. "And now you should be able to partake in chariot races," he said with a wink and turned to sit on his throne.

Zeus was the final God to present her with a gift. As he walked up, he gave her a smile. "As King of the Gods and you father, I present you with an unconventional gift. You have gained many powers and yet have no control over them, something which is very dangerous. Therefore, I give you the gift of controlling your powers with the same skill as I myself do."

Cassandra smiled as he walked away and immediately felt her powers calming down slightly though they had not been a burden before. She looked towards Orpheus and smiled, knowing what was going to happen next. She noticed, and wondered why she hadn't noticed before, that he looked stunning and powerful in his black robe and cape.

Persephone walked up to Cassandra and took her hand in her own.

"We now have a wedding to do," the older woman said. She looked to her son and husband who immediately rose and walked to Cassandra. Hera, Athena and Zeus also made their way to the center. Orpheus took Cassandra's hands in his own and brought her close to him so he could whisper to where only she could hear.

"This is taking forever," he said with a smile. "I just want to go back to our room."

"Me too," she whispered back. "How long do we have to stay?"

"Long enough to say thank you and smile. Everyone knows what we want to really do so they won't be offended if we leave," he said.

Hera cleared her throat and began to speak. Persephone and Hades were standing behind Orpheus and Athena and Zeus were directly opposite them behind Cassandra.

"Do you promise to honor and uphold these vows, Orpheus, Prince of the Underworld?" Hera asked after a bit.

"Yes," he said as he looked deep into Cassandra's eyes.

"And do you promise to honor and uphold these vows, Cassandra, daughter of Zeus and Athena?"

"Yes," she said.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife," Hera said with a smile.

Orpheus pulled Cassandra into a kiss. As his lips touched hers, he sent quick images of Cassandra with her mouth open, eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy and her screaming his name while scratching down his back. When he pulled away, he gave her a quick smirk before turning to the crowd.

_Just a few more hours, dear_, he thought to her. _Just a few more hours._

__**A/N: You guys are so great, I mean really. I told myself that even if I had no fans whatsoever and everyone flamed my story that I would continue just because I had to get this down on...computer screen. But I have a few fans! I love all of you and every single one of your reviews is like a miniature little hug. Well, not really, but it does make me exceedingly happy. So thank you!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Underworld

"It really wasn't that bad until Dionysus insisted I participate in one of his orgies," Cassandra said with a smile as she and Orpheus rode with Charon back to the Palace. "I didn't really know what to say to that."

"You just have to be very firm with him. He's a bit like a five year old child with a massive libido," Orpheus said. He and Cassandra laughed and shared a brief kiss. Her hand was in his and he didn't appear to be letting go of it any time soon.

"Mother and father said they would bring your gifts with them tomorrow when they come back" he said.

"Staying out of our way?" she asked with a timid smile.

"It would appear."

When the boat had arrived at the shore, Orpheus helped Cassandra get out and held her hand as they walked into the Palace. They walked in silence to their room where Orpheus closed and locked the door behind them. Cassandra turned to look at him over her shoulder and smiled before turning back to the bed.

Orpheus walked up behind her and gently grabbed her shoulders. His lips found her neck and began to kiss and suck lightly, nibbling once in a while. Cassandra leaned her head over to allow him more access. His hands began to move Cassandra's sleeves down to allow him more skin to touch and worship.

When the top of her robe was nearly down to the top of her breasts, Cassandra turned around and wrapped her arms around Orpheus's neck. She brought their lips together and gently nibbled his bottom lip, causing him to moan and open his mouth. Her tongue began to move around in his mouth as his hands found her waist and began to move them both towards the bed.

By the time the back of Cassandra's knees hit the bed, Orpheus had dominated the kiss Cassandra had initiated. Her tongue was fighting to gain dominance again but, when he gently pushed her onto the bed, she lost her train of thought and allowed him even more leverage. He began to massage one of her breasts and she released his mouth to let out a deep throated moan.

Orpheus began to remove her clothing, kissing as he went. The further he went down her body, the more she writhed beneath him, trying to alleviate some of the tension he had created. When she was completely bare before him, he looked at her, studying the curve of her hips, the way her breasts moved as her breathing increased from his attention, and the way he could see her juices run down her thighs.

"You're beautiful," he murmured as he bent down to take one of her breasts in his mouth. Her head flew back and her eyes shut as she began to moan. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled him closer.

His right hand began making its way down her body towards the place she needed his touch most. She twisted her hips nearly causing him to touch her clit.

"Please," she moaned. "Please take off your clothes." Orpheus readily obliged and Cassandra couldn't contain another moan as she felt his hard member pressing into her hip. His hand continued to tease her as he, once again, sucked on her nipple.

Finally, his finger entered her slowly, grazing a spot within her she didn't know she had. She bucked her hips and tried to grind herself into his hand as he continued at an agonizingly slow pace. Eventually, he added another finger, making her writhe even more.

"More," she rasped. One of her hands was in his hair and the other was clutching his back, trying to hold him as close as possible. Her hips were meeting his slow thrusts of their own accord, and she was about to go insane from the tension building up inside of her.

Orpheus removed his fingers and licked them clean while looking Cassandra in the eye. He quickly straddled her with his hands on both sides of her face. She opened her legs wider for him and he positioned himself at her entrance.

When she felt the tip of his cock against her, she moved her hips up to meet him. He slid in a little and both moaned simultaneously. He continued to move into her slowly, noting when she gasped in pain and slowed. When he met no barrier, he stopped and looked at her questioningly.

"Dance class," she whispered. "Can we continue now?" she asked impatiently.

He continued to slide in until he was at the hilt and both were moaning. The feeling of his large cock inside her, filling her up, was exquisite while her tightness around him made him want to cum almost immediately.

He began to set a slow rhythm and bent to kiss her. With every thrust, he hit her spot, sending her into a frenzy. She moaned into his mouth, she met his thrusts at every turn, and began to lightly scratch down his back, making him move faster.

Soon, Orpheus was pounding into her as she screamed inarticulate words. Her first orgasm hit her hard, sending her into a spiral that made her scream his name while still trying to meet his thrusts. He felt her muscles clench around him and massage his cock. As her second orgasm began, he let his seed flow into her and fell off the edge with her.

A silver glow surrounded both their bodies and warmed their skin. She could feel some of his power flow into her and knew she was giving her some of herself.

When both had come down from their high, Orpheus gently removed himself from her and wrapped his arms around her waist. With a wave of his hand, their mess was cleaned up and he put both of them under the covers.

"That was very enjoyable," Cassandra murmured into a pillow.

Orpheus smiled into her hair and brought her closer. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she replied while smiling. "I do hope you aren't too worn out to repeat that again a bit later tonight."

"I can assure you that tonight will be the most you have screamed in your life," he said as Cassandra began to drift off to sleep. A sleep that would not last very long if Orpheus had anything to say about it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Underworld

Cassandra woke up slowly. Her husband (as she thought that, she couldn't suppress a smile) had one of his arms wrapped around her waist with his other arm bent under his head. She turned over in his arms to look at his face.

His lips were upturned slightly making him appear younger than he was and he grunted as she moved. She moved a small hand up to trace his lips which were soft, but not too soft. She cupped his cheek and rubbed her thumb against him and continued up to his hair that was in disarray from Cassandra running her fingers through it. She tangled her fingers into his hair as her other hand went to his bare chest. She rested her hand on it and felt his heartbeat. She lightly scratched him, eliciting a slight moan.

Cassandra smiled almost evilly and gently ran her fingernails down his front. With every stroke, she would get closer to the hardness that was beginning to press against her thigh. A sweet ache was beginning to form at her center and she could feel her arousal begin to make her inner thighs slick. She moved so one of Orpheus's thighs was pressed against her and she could move so some of the tension slightly abated.

As her arousal touched Orpheus's thigh, she heard him take a sharp breath then continue breathing as normal. She moved her hand down further, seeing how long it would take him to wake. As her hand finally reached the base of his shaft, she pressed her lips to his and nibbled on his bottom lip.

A hand grabbed hers and Orpheus's eyes flew open. He pulled back from this kiss and looked directly into Cassandra's eyes. They had small flecks of deep, blood red that were beginning to swirl. Cassandra's dark smiled widened as she continued to look at him. He seemed to be fighting an inner battle.

"What is it?" she asked quietly in a voice nearly dripping with arousal. "Didn't you like it?"

"You should not tease me," he growled through gritted teeth. "I'll end up hurting you."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him and got even closer. "What if that's what I want?"

Orpheus's eyes immediately turned a deep red and Cassandra couldn't help but gasp. Her husband released her hand and threw the covers from both of them. She felt invisible bonds pulling her hands above her head and Orpheus roughly turned her onto her back.

"You may regret this," he rasped in her ear.

She felt his warm mouth begin to kiss down her neck until he got to her collarbone where he bit, making sure there would be a mark in the morning. Cassandra struggled against the power holding her in place, but it wouldn't give. He continued biting and sucking, making his way towards her breasts. He pinched one nipple roughly and Cassandra gasped, feeling a wave of arousal hit her, making her ache even more pronounced. Orpheus positioned his mouth above her other breast and teased it with his tongue, making her whimper with need and anticipation. As he took her into his mouth, he gently sucked before biting, making her give a small scream that quickly turned into a moan. Her hips were bucking against his, silently begging for him to take her.

"What do you want?" Orpheus asked.

"Please," Cassandra moaned in return.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific," he said as he kissed down her body.

As he reached her clit, he gently took it into his mouth, circling his tongue around it, causing her to moan and buck her hips even more. He moved lower, licking her entrance and she threw her head back as his tongue continued to torment her, never entering.

She felt one finger begin to push into her and she moaned Orpheus's name. As his finger set an agonizingly slow pace, his tongue alternated between flicking then sucking on her clit. When she was close, he would change and bring her back down.

"Orpheus!" she screamed in frustration.

"Yes?" he asked back smugly, looking at her from between her legs.

"Just…please," she pleaded. He removed his fingers and moved up her body, positioning himself at her entrance. He looked down at her and gave her the same evil smile she knew she had given him earlier.

"Say it."

Cassandra looked directly in his eyes. "Fuck me."

Orpheus thrust completely into her in one motion and Cassandra screamed his name. He released the bonds holding her and she tangled one hand in his hair while the other began leaving scratches down his back. She pulled him down into a kiss and tasted herself on him.

Orpheus felt her walls begin to quiver and clench around his rock hard member and quickened his pace, sending her over the edge. Her eyes closed and toes curled as she dug her nails into his back. As she was coming down from her first orgasm, Orpheus quickened even more to an almost inhuman speed.

"Eyes open," he growled at her. She looked at him, almost dazed. "You will look at me when you cum." He reached down and brushed her clit with his thumb, sending her over the edge again. She fought to keep her eyes open and looking into his. As he saw her eyes begin to glaze over, he released himself into her with a roar.

They didn't even bother untangling themselves from each other and fell back asleep.

**A/N: I can't believe how long it's been. I'm going to blame this darn research paper that I have to write for my History course and that's just been zapping all of the life out of me. Around July 8th, I should be doing this a bit more quickly! So sorry for the delay!**


End file.
